Die Vergangenheit ( Stepfather)
by JeanyQueen
Summary: Felicity wird von ihrer Vergangenheit eingeholt, kann sie ihre Aengste ueberwinden und Oliver und Diggle um Hilfe bitten? I started this Story in english, title stepfather
1. Chapter 1

Irgendetwas war nicht in Ordnung mit Felictiy, das wusste Oliver.

Seit einer Woche verhielt sie sich seltsam. Sobald ihr Handy klingelte zuckte sie zusammen, sie vergaß Meetings, aß nichts und war noch nervoeser als sonst.

Oliver stand auf verließ sein Büro und ging zu seinem IT Girl an den Schreibtisch.

„Felicity was ist los?"

Sie schaute ihn laechelnd, aber auch genervt an, „Oliver seit einer Woche fragst du mich das jeden Tag und meine Antwort ist immer die Selbe… es ist alles in Ordnung."

Oliver fuehlte wie der Aerger langsam in ihm hoch stieg. Felicity glaubte sie koenne seine Gedanken lesen und in sein innerstes schauen, ja sogar in sein Herz. Aber er konnte das ebenfalls, fuer ihn war Felicity wie ein offenes Buch. Er wusste dass sie in ihn verliebt war, dass ihr bei jeder seiner Beruehrungen fast das Herz stehen blieb und genauso wusste er in diesem Moment das sie etwas vor ihm geheim hielt.

Er schloss die Augen für einen Moment und atmete tief ein um sich zu beruhigen. Dann sah er ihr direkt in die Augen und sprach mit sanfter Stimme: „ Seit einer Woche siehst du aus als ob du kaum Schlaf bekommst, du isst nichts, vergisst Meetings und jedes Mal wenn dein Handy klingelt zuckst du zusammen. Soll das etwa nichts sein?"

Felicity war geschockt, sie wusste nicht dass Oliver sie so genau beobachtete, nervoes fing sie an auf der Tastatur ihres Computer zu tippen. Lass die was einfallen Felicity Smoak eine Ausrede, irgendetwas, sagte sie zu sich selbst.

„OK du hast recht, ich hab schlecht geschlafen die letzten Naechte, um ehrlich zu sein fast gar nicht. Ich hab neue Nachbarn bekommen und die sind wirklich… wirklich laut. Wer soll da schon schlafen koennen, hab ich erwaehnt das sie Heavy Metal hoeren?"

Oliver betrachtete sie eindringlich, dieser Blick ging Felicity durch Mark und Bein, nicht nach oben schauen Smoak.

„Ok wenn es nur Schlafmangel ist und nichts anderes."

„Nein wirklich Oliver, es ist wirklich nur diese schreckliche Musik jede Nacht ehrlich. Ich mein koenntest du schlafen, wenn permanent Heavy Metal durch dein Schlafzimmer droehnen wuerde?" begann das blonde IT Girl zu plappern und noch bevor Oliver antworten konnte hatte sie schon die Frage für ihn beantwortet, „ ich wette nicht! Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen wuerdest ich hab noch eine Menge Arbeit vor mir fuer das naechste Meeting, das ich nicht vergessen werde… und wenn ich alles rechtzeitig fertig habe kann ich auch eine Mittagspause machen und was essen, ich schwoere."

Du bist so eine schlechte Luegnerin Felicity Smoak, ich hab dich durchschaut, dachte Oliver. Aber er unternahm keinen weiteren Versuch sie zu draengen.

„Gut als dein Chef bin ich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden, aber als dein Freund", er hielt kurz inne und wartete das Felicity ihn ansah, „ als dein Freund moechte ich dir sagen das ich immer fuer dich da bin und das du mir vertrauen kannst."

Felicity konnte seinem Blick kaum stand halten, sie fuehlte sich schlecht. Sie liebte diesen Mann und sie wusste dass sie ihm und Diggle blind vertrauen konnte, aber das konnte sie ihnen nicht erzaehlen.

„Oliver… ich vertraue dir und Diggle mehr als allen anderen Menschen, aber es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung."

„Gut"

Oliver ging zu den Fahrstuehlen, es war Zeit für seine Treffen mit Diggle, vielleicht hatte Felicity ihm erzaehlt was sie bedrueckte.

„Oliver was ist los mit dir, du siehst aus als ob dich etwas quaelt?"

Der CEO von QC atmete tief aus, „Es geht um Felicity, irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihr, ich glaub sie hat Probleme aber sie will einfach nicht mit mir darueber reden. Hat sie dir etwas gesagt?"

Diggle musste grinsen, Oliver hatte ihr gegenueber einen ausgepraegten Beschuetzerinstinkt entwickelt und er war in sie verliebt, das konnte er sehen. Sie war die einzige die ihn zum Lachen bringen konnte, die ihm ohne Ruecksicht die Stirn bot, wenn sie der Meinung war das sein Handeln falsch war. Felicity Smoak war sein Schutzengel und auch sie war in ihn verliebt.

Oliver sah das grinsen des Bodyguards, „Hat sie dir etwas gesagt?"

„Nein nichts, wie kommst du darauf das etwas mit ihr nicht stimmen koennte?"

Oliver erzaehlte ihm von seinen Beobachtungen, die vergessenen Meetings, das zusammen zucken sobald ihr Mobiltelefon klingelte und den angeblichen neuen Nachbarn mit der Heavy Metal Musik.

Das kam auch Diggle komisch vor, ihm war zwar aufgefallen das Felicity etwas muede wirkte, aber das hatte er darauf zurueck gefuehrt das sie seit einer Woche jede Nacht im Keller des Vendant Updates fuhr.

Felicity versuchte etwas zu essen, aber sie konnte nicht, nachdem was letzten Samstag passiert war bekam sie keinen Bissen runter und so warf sie wie die letzten Tage ihr Sandwich in den Muell.

Vielleicht haette sie Oliver und Diggle erzaehlen sollen was passiert war, aber Angst vor ihrer Reaktion war zu groß. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie wie der Bogenschuetze und sein Bodyguard durch Starling City jagte für sie. Sie schuettelte den Kopf um den Gedanken wieder los zu werden.

Nein sie durfte es ihnen nicht sagen, all die Jahre hatte sie die Situation alleine bewaeltigt und das wuerde sie auch jetzt tun.

Sie wuenschte sie koennte ihre Mutter anrufen und ihr sagen das er sie erneut gefunden hatte nach all den Jahren, aber sie konnte nicht. Ihre Mutter war gestorben, der Kampf und das Versteckspiel hatten sie in all den Jahren so viel Kraft gekostet, das sie nicht mehr in der Lage war den Krebs zu besiegen.

Eine Träne rollte ihr ueber die Wange bei dem Gedanken an ihre Mutter. Das ploetzliche piepen ihres Mobiltelefons ließ sie zusammen fahren.

Mit zitternden Haenden griff sie danach, es war eine Nachricht von ihm

**Lis was fuer ein wunderschoener Arbeitsplatz, ich wette du musstest mit deinem Chef schlafen um die Stelle zu bekommen**

Felicity wurde uebel, sie warf ihr Telefon auf den Schreibtisch und rannte Richtung Toiletten, als sie ploetzlich mit Oliver zusammen stieß der mit Diggle gerade aus dem Aufzug stieg.

Felicity", begann Oliver, aber das IT Girl gab ihm keine Chance den Satz zu beenden, sie sah ihn mit aengstlichen weit aufgerissenen Augen an und rannte weiter zu denToiletten.

Der Multimillionaer schaute seinen Bodyguard an der ihm ein Zeichen gab Felicity zu folgen.

Als Oliver die Damentoilette betrat hoerte er wie Felicity sich uebergab. Es schmerzte ihn seine Felicity so leiden zu sehn und es machte in wuetend das sie ihm nicht vertraute.

„Verdammt Felicity was ist los mit dir? Und ich warne dich sag jetzt nicht, es sei alles es Ordnung. Ich weiß das es nicht stimmt."

Sie oeffnete die Tür, blickte ihn aber nicht an. Ihre Augen waren rot und sie wirkte blass, Oliver war schon die ganze Woche aufgefallen das sie muede und duenn wirkte, aber im Moment wirkte sie nur noch wie ein Schatten ihrer selbst. Wie gerne wuerde er sie in den Arm nehmen und ihr sagen das er sie liebte, aber er konnte es nicht.

„Ich glaube ich bekomm die Grippe", war alles was sie leise heraus brachte.

„Ich weiß dass du mich anluegst", gab er zurueck um sie herauszufordern und sofort blickte sie ihn mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Unterstell mir nicht noch einmal das ich luege Oliver Queen", schrie sie ihn wuetend an, „Es gibt Dinge in meinem Leben die gehen dich nichts an, also zieh deinen gruenen Anzug an, nimm deinen Bogen und jag die boesen Menschen von Starling City."

Mit diesen Worten verließ sie die Waschraeume und ging zurueck an ihren Schreibtisch.

Oliver schloss die Augen, „Verdammt."


	2. Chapter 2

Eigentlich liebte Felicity die Wochenenden, aber seit der ersten Nachricht von ihm waren sie eine Qual fuer sie.

Seit 6 Uhr morgens fuhr sie mit ihrem Mini Cooper quer durch Starling City und hielt in verschiedenen Coffee Shops bis das Einkaufzentrum endlich oeffnete.

Ablenkung war das was sie brauchte und obwohl jeder sie für einen IT-Nerd hielt war Felicity trotz allem auch eine Frau und liebte Shopping. Ihr Glueck das Oliver nach ihrer Befoerderung zu seiner persoenlichen Assistentin auch ihr Gehalt angehoben hatte, so konnte sie ohne Probleme neue Kleider, Schuhe, Blusen und Unterwaesche einkaufen und sich ein paar Stunden ablenken.

Als sie spaeter den Keller des Verdant mit einem zufriedenen Laecheln und vollgepackten Tueten betrat schauten Diggle und Oliver erstaunt.

„Oliver schau wer da eintrifft", meinte der Bodyguard, „Starling Citys Shopping Queen."

Felicity schenkte ihm ein Laecheln und stellte ihre Einkaufstaschen auf ihrem Bürostuhl ab, „Ganz genau, John und ich fühl mich großartig."

Du luegst deine Freunde an Felicity Smoak, meldete sich ihr Gewissen, aber diese Luege war besser als die Wahrheit.

Oliver betrachtete sie innig. Sie laechelte aber es war nicht dieses strahlende das er so ein ihr liebte. Außerdem wirkte sie immer noch muede und von Tag zu Tag zerbrechlicher. Sein Herz schlug schneller, verdammt obwohl er mit allen Mitteln dagegen angekaempft hatte sich in diese Frau zu verlieben es war passiert. Und obwohl er nie mit ihr zusammen sein konnte, da er sie damit nur noch mehr in Gefahr bringen wuerde, musste er wissen was sie so quaelte. Er ballte seine Haende zu Faeusten und er gab sich selbst das Versprechen jeden zur Strecken bringen der sie verletzte.

„Oliver", riss Diggle ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Entschuldige was hast du gesagt", gab der Billionaire zurueck.

„Ich hab gesagt, wie waere es, wenn wir Felicity heute Abend mal ausfuehren, ich denke das waere eine gute Gelegenheit und ihre neusten Einkaeufe vorzufuehren?"

Oliver legte den Kopf leicht schief und schaute zu seiner Assistentin, „Ja das halte ich fuer eine gute Idee", er schenkte Felicity einen liebevolles grinsen und fuhr fort, „ Wie sieht es aus, Ms Smoak haben sie fuer heute Abend schon Plaene?"

„Nein habe ich nicht und ja ich nehme ihre Einladung an Mr Queen und natuerlich auch ihre Mr Diggle. Ich geh mich schnell frisch machen und umziehen und dann koennen wir los", gab sie zurueck und verwand im Badezimmer.

Diggle betrachtete seinen Freund, „Oliver ich denke es geht ihr gut, vielleicht war die Geschichte mit den neuen Nachbarn doch nicht gelogen."

Oliver wendete seinen Blick von der Badezimmertuer ab und schaute zu John Diggle, „ Ich weiß nicht, irgendetwas beschaeftigt sie, das merke ich einfach."

Felicity schaute in den Spiegel und erschrak, sie war blass, ihre Augen wirkten trübe und darunter lagen dunkle Schatten. Er hatte es wieder geschafft, nach all den Jahren hatte er sie in Starling City ausfindig gemacht und nun wollte er sie erneut zu Fall bringen. Eine einzelne Traene lief ueber ihre blasse Haut, sie hielt sich krampfhaft am Waschbecken fest. Bleib stark Felicity Smoak, bleib stark sagte sie zu sich selbst. Heute Abend wird kein Gedanke an ihn verschwendet, du wirst diesen Raum verlassen und alle schlechten Gedanken hier einsperren. Das IT Girl spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und begann sich fuer den Abend mit ihren Freunden zu stylen.

Nach einer halben Stunde konnte sich das Ergebnis sehen lassen, in einem schwarzen kurzen Kleid verließ sie das Badezimmer.

Olivers Herz begann schneller zu schlagen als er sie erblickte, sie sah einfach atemberaubend aus, von der blassen Frau die noch vor kurzem vor ihm gestanden hatte war nichts mehr zu sehen, das Kleid betonte ihre Figur die deutlich dünner war. Aber diesen Gedanken schob er bei Seite.

Felicity bemerkte Olivers starren, aber war es vor Bewunderung oder weil er immer noch dachte das sie etwas verbarg? Bevor sie sich weiter darüber Gedanken machen konnte, kam Diggle auf sie zu, „Du siehst bezaubernd aus Felicity, Oliver und ich koennen stolz sein, dich heute Abend als unsere weibliche Begleitung zu haben." Sie schob sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, „Danke". Oliver war an sie heran getreten und legte ihr den Mantel ueber ihre Schultern. Seine Lippen naeherten sich ihrem Ohr, sie hoerte ihn sanft hin ein hauchen, „Ich koennte mir keine huebschere Frau an meiner Seite vorstellen." Der Klang seiner Stimme loeste ein Beben in ihrem Bauch aus. Sie schloss fuer einen Moment die Augen und zaehlte langsam bis drei um nicht vollstaendig die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Felicity schaute sich um, die Bar in die Oliver und Diggle sie entfuehrt hatten war einfach wundervoll. Sie fuehlte sich zurueck versetzt in die 20iger Jahre, das gedimmte Licht das den Raum erhellte kam von einem riesiger schillernden Kronleuchter, es gab eine kleine Buehne auf der ein Piano stand, der Pianist der dran saß spielte den Song aus Casablanca.

Sie setzten sich in eine Nische mit Ledersesseln. Oliver schaute zu Felicity, die immer noch verzaubert das Ambiente scannte, er beruehrte sanft ihren Arm. Das IT Girl erschrak und als sie sich zu Oliver drehte sah er die Panik in ihren Augen. Er hatte sie schon oefters erschreckt, aber noch nie hatte sie diese Panik in ihrem Blick gehabt. Felicity bemerkte ihre Reaktion und seinen Blick, sie versuchte die Situation zu retten, „Oh mein Gott Oliver, wie oft hab ich dir schon gesagt du sollst mich nicht so anschleichen und besonders dann nicht wenn ich gerade so in Gedanken versunken bin von diesem unglaublichen Ambiente. Ich komm mir vor wie im New York der 20iger Jahre. Und dieser Pianist spielt einen Song aus meinem Lieblingsfilm", begann sie zu plappern. Sie hielt seinem Blick stand und merkte wie sich sein Koerper langsam entspannte, aber die Intensivitaet seines Blickes blieb. Gott dieser Mann konnte sie mit seinem Blick schon in den Wahnsinn treiben, da er ihr mitten ins Herz ging. „Oliver, wirklich es ist alles gut und ich bin dankbar das ich heute Abend nicht in meiner Wohnung sitze und zum xten mal das Album Best of Heavy Metal hoeren muss", sie legte ihre Hand auf seine um ihrer Aussage noch mehr Ausdruck zu verleihen. Es zeigte Wirkung Olivers Blick wurde sanfter und seine Augen funkelten nicht mehr sondern bekamen einen feinen Glanz.

Sie bestellten eine Flasche Rotwein und begannen den Abend zu genießen, Felicity versuchte abzuschalten, aber immer wieder ertappte sie sich wie ihre Gedanken bei ihm landeten. Ab und an warf sie einen Blick ueber ihre Schulter, ob er sie auch in diesem Moment beobachtete, ob er wusste dass sie hier mit ihren Freunden saß? Schnell nippte sie an ihrem Weinglas und versuchte damit diese negative Stimmung zu verdraengen. Sie schaute zu Diggle und Oliver, die beiden Lachten und waren so ausgelassen. Es tat ihr gut sie so zu sehen und sie wusste, solange sie hier mit ihnen zusammen war konnte er ihr nichts tun.

„Felicity, was ist mit dir?" Oliver holte sie mit dieser Frage zurueck aus ihrer Gedankenwelt, er bemerkte ihren skeptischen Blick, „ Was hast du deinen Eltern fuer Streiche gespielt in deiner Kindheit?"

Felicity wurde nervoes, „Oh nichts gar nichts, ich war von Anfang an das langweilige IT Girl und hab mich nur mit Computern beschaeftigt." Erneut setzte sie ihr Weinglas an und leerte es in einem Zug, als sie Olivers und Diggles Blick bemerkte stellte sie es schnell wieder ab, „Wirklich verdammt guter Wein, aber ich sollte wohl lieber etwas langsam machen, der wird wohl nicht billig sein, nein natuerlich nicht, wenn Oliver Queen einen Wein bestellt wird er schon was kosten. 100… 200… oder gar 500$? Ok Felicity stop it in 3…2…1 vorbei."

„Erzaehl uns doch was ueber deine neuen Nachbarn, sind sie denn abgesehen von der lauten Musik nett?" fragte Oliver und er konnte spueren wie erneute Nervositaet in ihr aufstieg.

„Aehm nun ja sie sind laut… verdammt laut jede Nacht, aber das hab ich euch ja schon gesagt… am Tag sind sie ruhig… denke ich… da bin ich ja nicht zu Hause."

Felicity Smoak du kleine Luegnerin, sagte Oliver zu sich selbst. Es gab keine neuen Nachbarn in ihrem Appartment Haus. Nach ihrer Aussage hatte er es gecheckt, seit 4 Jahren waren dort keine Mieter ein oder ausgezogen. Was verheimlichte sie nur vor ihm? Was konnte so schrecklich sein, das sie es ihm nicht anvertrauen wollte? Sie hatten so viel im letzten Jahr gemeinsam durchgestanden.

Nach 4 Falschen Wein verabschiedeten sich die Freunde von einander, Dig nahm ein Taxi und Oliver hatte beschlossen sich eins mit Felicity zu teilen. Es war ein Umweg, aber er musste sicher gehen dass sie gut zu Hause ankam.

Felicity schwieg die meiste Zeit der Fahrt, sie hatte ein ungutes Gefuehl im Magen und je naeher sie ihrer Wohnung kam umso staerker wurde es. Sie fing an zu zittern und atmete schwer, Oliver registrierte es hakte aber nicht nach.

Das Taxi kam zum Stehen, Felicity schaute zu Oliver.

„Es tut mir leid dass ich diese Woche so unaufmerksam war und dass du dir Sorgen meinetwegen gemacht hast. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen versprochen."

„Felicity", er sprach sanft und nur ihr gegenueber konnte er diese Sanftheit zum Vorschein bringen, „ du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, vielleicht manchmal zu viele, aber das liegt daran weil du mir viel bedeutest und auch John. Also wenn dich was bedrueckt, egal was es ist ich bin fuer dich da."

Felicity hatte ihren Blick abgewendet und die Hand schon am Tuergriff, „Ich weiß", sie atmete tief ein. Nicht anfangen zu weinen Felicity Smoak. „Aber manchmal muss man seine Vergangenheit alleine bewaeltigen", murmelte die blonde Assistentin, fuer ihn kaum hoerbar. Sie oeffnete die Tuer und verließ das Taxi.

Oliver gab dem Fahrer ein Zeichen, das er warten sollte und stieg ebenfalls aus.

„Felicity warte, ich bring dich noch zur Tuer und vielleicht hab ich die Gelegenheit deine lauten Nachbarn zu treffen."

Das blonde IT Girl drehte sich um, „Das ist eine gute Idee, aber wahrscheinlich sind sie heute auf nem live heavy Metal Konzert."

„Alles ruhig, du scheinst Glueck zu haben, sieht nach einer ruhigen Nacht aus," bemerkte der CEO als sie an der Wohnungstuer standen.

Felicity laechelte, „Ja sieht so aus. Oliver danke fuer den schoenen Abend."

„Ich hab zu danken, du warst eine wundervolle Begleiterin, jederzeit wieder."

„Mmmhmmm. Ich wuensch dir eine gute Nacht", antowrtete sie und sperrte ihre Wohnungstuer auf.

„Ich dir auch Felicity. Wir sehen uns Montag."

Oliver lief Richtung Aufzug.

Felicity schloss die Tuer hinter sich und schaltete alle Lichter ein. Nichts hatte sich veraendert seit sie die Wohnung vor einer Woche verlassen hatte.

Dann schaute sie auf den Fussboden und wurde ganz blass, da lag ein Zettel auf dem Boden.

**Ich hab dich gesehen mit den beiden Kerlen in der Bar, das schwarze Kleid sieht sexy an dir aus**

Panik stieg in ihr auf, er hatte sie beobachtet er war hier. Sie musste raus so schnell wie moeglich, zurueck an ihren sicheren Platz. Sie nahm ihr Mobiltelefon und rief sich ein Taxi.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Couch im Keller des Verdant war unbequem, aber besser als in ihrer Wohnung zu schlafen. Nachdem er sich das erste Mal bei ihr gemeldet hatte, hatte sie ihre Sachen gepackt und war hier her geflohen. Dieser Ort war zu ihrem sicheren Platz geworden. Niemand konnte hier rein oder raus, außer Diggle und Oliver.

Sie hatte Glueck es war ruhig Starling City seit ein paar Wochen, keine Arbeit fuer den Bogenschuetzen. Oliver und Diggle kam zwar jeden Abend zum trainieren in den Keller, aber sie verließen ihn danach gleich wieder. Felicity hatte ihnen erzaehlt, dass sie die ganze Woche ueber Updates vornehmen wuerde, also viel es nicht auf das sie den Ort keine Nacht verließ.

Sie schaute auf die Uhr ihres Mobiltelefons 6 Uhr, Zeit zum aufstehen. Sorgfaeltig raeumte sie ihre Sachen in ihren Spind und machte sich anschließend fuer die Arbeit fertig.

Gott sei Dank hatte Oliver heute den ganzen Morgen Meetings, so konnte sie seinen Kontrollblicken entgehen und danach war noch eine Mittagspause mit Isabel Rochev angesetzt. Unter anderen Umstaenden waere sie eifersuechtig, aber dafuer war im Moment kein Platz in ihrem Kopf. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschaeftigt ihre Gefuehle unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Oliver war muede, er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, seine Gedanken waren bei Felicity. Ihre Aussage von Samstagnacht ließ in nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Manche Sachen aus der Vergangenheit muss man selbst bewaeltigen, auch wenn sie diesen Satz nur leise vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte, er war in sein Bewusstsein eingedrungen. Vielleicht war es ein Fehler, das er ihr nach der Nacht mit Isabel gesagt hatte er koenne nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, der ihm wirklich am Herzen lag. Es hatte Felicity sehr getroffen und seit diesem Moment hatte sie sich distanziert von ihm. Er liebte sie, mit jeder Faser seines Koerpers, aber diese Liebe konnte sie noch mehr in Gefahr bringen. Oliver Queen und der Bogenschuetze hatten beide Feinde, die nur darauf warteten seinen wunden Punkt zu finden und das war nun mal Felicity. Bei Gott er wollte sie in seinen Armen halten jede Nacht und er wollte fuer sie da sein, aber er durfte sich diese Glueck nicht goennen.

Isabel Rochevs schrille und bestimmende Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, „Oliver! Oliver! Hast du mir ueberhaupt zugehoert."

Der CEO schenkte ihr ein Laecheln, das sie besaenftigen sollte, als Playboy von Starling City wusste er das es zu 99% sein Ziel nicht verfehlte, „Entschuldige Isabel, ich bin etwas muede es war eine lange Nacht gestern und die Meetings heute Morgen haben ihr uebriges dazu getan. Was hast du gesagt?"

Die dunkelhaarige schaute ihn mit funkelnden Augen und einem teuflischen Lächeln an, „Lass mich raten deine anstrengende Nacht hat bestimmt etwas mit einer kleinen blonden Assistentin zu tun."

Olivers Gesicht spannte sich an und er wusste das genau dass es Isabel Plan war, ihn zu reizen. Sie hatte nach ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht in Russland immer wieder versucht Oliver erneut ins Bett zu bekommen, vergebens. Ihr waren die Blicke zwischen Felicity und ihm aufgefallen. Sie wusste dass sie keine Chance hatte und so hatte sie Felicity zu ihrem Lieblingsopfer erkoren.

Er schaute sie mit dunklen Augen an und sprach in einem ruhigen gefaehrlichem Ton zu ihr, „Nein ich hatte kein Meeting mit Ms Smoak und selbst wenn es so waere Ms Rochev, waeren sie die letzte die das etwas angehen wuerde."

Oliver warf Geld auf den Tisch erhob sich und lief Richtung Ausgang.

Isabel schluckte hart, „Oliver."

Aber er hoerte sie nicht mehr.

Als Oliver das Gebaeute von QC betrat, viel ihm ein Mann an der Information auf der heftig mit der Empfangsdame diskutierte und nach Felicity fragte. Oliver blieb stehen und hoerte dem Gespraech einen Moment lang zu.

„Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass ich der Vater von Felicity Smoak bin, der Assistentin ihres Chefs, es wird ja wohl kein Problem sein, das sie mich zu ihr lassen."

Felicitys Vater? Oliver betrachtete den Mann genau, er hatte keinerlei Aehnlichkeit mit ihr. Graue Haare, groß, schlank, sehr markante Gesichtszuege die nicht ein bisschen Freundlichkeit in sich hatten. Oliver hatte das ungute Gefuehl das dieser Mensch sich nicht gut kontrollieren konnte und ein mulmiges Gefuehl stieg in ihm auf.

Die Empfangsdame die auf den Namen Cynthia hoerte blieb ruhig, „Es tut mir leid Mr Smoak, aber es ist mir auf ausdrueckliche Anweisung nicht gestattet Besucher ohne Termin auf die Chefetage zu lassen."

Oliver bemerkte die Anspannung, die in dem Mann immer mehr aufloderte und trat nun an den Empfang, „Aber sie ist meine Tochter", schrie der Mann sie an.

„Cynthia, gibt es ein Problem", sagte er und laechelte die sichtlich eingeschuecherte Frau an.

Cynthia wirkte erleichtert aus der Situation raus zu kommen und das Laecheln ihres Chef tat sein uebriges, „ Mr Queen, das ist Mr Smoak er sagt er sei der Vater ihrer Assistentin, ich wuerde sie gerne besuchen, aber Ms Smoak geht nicht ans Telefon und sie haben mich persoenlich darauf hingewiesen niemanden auf die Chefetage ohne Ruecksprache zu lassen, es sei denn es ist ein Termin vereinbart."

Der grauhaarige Mann drehte sich um und schaute Oliver an, der begann zu laecheln, aber Oliver konnte sehen dass es nur gespielt war, denn der kalte Blick in seinen Augen blieb.

„Sie haben alles richtig gemacht Cynthia, keine Sorge", Oliver reichte dem Mann seine Hand, „ Mr Smoak, ich bin Oliver Queen, freut mich sie kennenzulernen."

„Mr Queen, ich bin Edward Smoak und es tut mir leid, das ich ihnen Unannehmlichkeiten bereitet habe, aber ich bin nur einen Nachmittag in der Stadt und ich habe seitdem meine Tochter nicht mehr gesehen seitdem sie angefangen hat fuer sie zu arbeiten."

„Kein Problem, Mr Smoak kommen sie mit mir", Oliver wies ihm den Weg zu den Fahrstuehlen.

Felicity hatte sich gerade eine Tasse Kaffee geholt und war auf dem Weg zurueck an ihren Schreibtisch, als sie das oeffnen der Aufzugtuer hoerte. Das musste Oliver sein, der seine Mittagspause mit Isabel beendet hatte.

Sie schaute in den Aufzug und wurde blass, vor Schreck ließ sie ihre Kaffeetasse fallen, sie zerschellte auf dem Boden in tausend kleine Stuecke genau wie Felicitys gesamtes Selbstbewusstsein.

Hinter dem Mann den sie liebte, stand der Mann den sie am meisten hasste.

Edward Smoak trat sofort an ihre Seite und gab Felicity eine Umarmung, „ Lis mein kleiner Engel, du hast mir so gefehlt."

Oliver beobachtet die Szene, sah so eine Tochter aus die sich ueber ihren Vater freute? Ganz sicher nicht. Oliver fuellte wie das Adrinalin in ihm hochstieg, Felicity war bleich, sie zitterte am ganzen Koerper und ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen voller Angst und Panik.

Felicity versuchte nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren, nachdem sie sich aus der Umarmung ihres Stiefvaters befreien konnte. Sie trat sofort hinter ihren Schreibtisch, das schien der sicherste Weg Abstand zu bekommen. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich zu sammeln, „Es tut mir leid Edward ich habe leider keine Zeit fuer dich. Mr Queen hat ein Meeting in 10 Minuten zu dem ich ihn begleiten muss." Felicitys Stimme klang kalt und emotionslos.

Oliver stutzte ein Meeting? Fuer heute Mittag war nichts angesetzt, er schaute zu seiner Assistentin und sah ihren eindringlichen Blick diese Luege nicht auffliegen zu lassen.

„ Richtig das Meeting hatte ich total vergessen, Mr Smoak und genau aus diesem Grund arbeitet ihre Tochter fuer mich, ohne sie waere ich einfach verloren. Ich begleite sie noch nach unten."

Edward Smoak schien es nichts auszumachen seine Tochter wieder verlassen zu muessen, er trat hinter den Schreibtisch und umarmte das blonde IT Girl erneut, „Gib deinem alten Herren noch eine Umarmung mein Engel. Felicity machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen, als seine Arme sie von hinten umarmten versteifte sie sich und schloss die Augen.

Jeder Muskel in Olivers Koerper war angespannt, er hatte sich geschworen Felicity nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, doch er hatte es wieder getan.

Edward Smoak hielt die Umarmung lange aufrecht er genoss es ihre Angst zu spueren, sie sollte leiden, wegen ihr war er Jahre lang im Gefaengnis gewesen.

„Es war schoen dich wieder zu sehen Lis und es war nicht das letzte Mal", hauchte er in ihr Ohr, dann ging er in Olivers Richtung.

„Danke Mr Queen das sie mir ermoeglicht haben meine Tochter zu sehen, aber sie wirkt etwas angespannt, ich glaube sie lassen sie zu viel arbeiten."

Oliver gab ihm keine Antwort, er drueckte auf den Knopf um den Fahrstuhl zu holen. Sein Blick war bei Felicity, die immer noch wie unter Schock regungslos am ihrem Stuhl saß.

Das konnte nicht wahr sein, es musste ein boeser Traum sein, Felicity wach auf, wach auf. Sie schloss die Augen und oeffnete sie wieder. Es war kein Traum er war hier gewesen, er hatte sie beruehrt, nach all den Jahren.

Sie war froh dass Oliver ihr Zeichen verstanden hatte, aber sie wusste sie wuerde ihm nun alles erklaeren muessen.


	4. Chapter 4

Er war wuetend auf sich selbst, auf Felicity und auf den Mann der angeblich ihr Vater war. Noch nie hatte er sie so voller Panik erlebt, sie wirkte fast wie ein scheues Reh das von einer Meute Jaeger gejagt wurde.

Der Aufzug oeffnete sich, er war zurueck. Felicity saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, sie blickte nicht auf.

„In mein Buero SOFORT", sagte er laut und bestimmt, Felicity zuckte zusammen. Es brodelte in ihm das wusste sie, noch nie hatte er sie so laut angesprochen diese Stimme war normalerweise fuer die gejagten des Bogenschuetzen vorgesehen.

Auf wackligen Beinen betrat sie sein Buero, er stand am Fenster und schaute nach draussen, seine Arme lagen dicht an seinem Koerper, seine Haende waren zu Faeusten geballt.

„Oliver es…", brach sie die Stille, „es tut mir leid."

Er drehte sich um und seine dunklen Augen verfaerbten sich wieder zu den tiefen sinnlichen blau.

„Felicity was tut dir leid", er atmete tief aus, „was ist los mit dir? Wer ist dieser Kerl und warum hast du solche Angst vor ihm? Ich habe dich noch nie so gesehen, so voller Panik, Angst und so zerbrechlich. Aber das schlimmste ist, ich habe dich in dies Position gebracht. Als du angefangen hast mit Diggle und mir zu arbeiten, hab ich mir geschworen dich nie in solch eine Situation zu bringen und jetzt habe ich es getan."

Unglaeublich schaute sie ihn an, hatte er ihr damit gerade sagen wollen dass er doch Gefuehle fuer sie hatte? Sie musste sich setzen und fing an nervoes mit ihren Fingern zu spielen, „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, das ist eine lange alte und komplizierte Geschichte, ich dachte sie wuerde nie wieder zur Sprache kommen."

Er verließ seinen Platz am Fenster, setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch und legte seine Hand auf ihre Haende, „Erzaehl es mir, wir haben den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit."

„Ich … ich kann nicht", stammelte sie den Traenen nahe.

Oliver schob seine Hand unter ihr Kinn, hob es an und schaute ihr in die Augen, „Doch du kannst, egal was es ist ich bin fuer dich da."

Ihr Herz schlug schneller, sein Blick war so sanft und voller Ehrlichkeit, doch die Angst vor seiner Reaktion auf ihre Vergangenheit ließ sie zoegern, „ Du wirst mich mit anderen Augen sehen, das will ich nicht."

Oliver hatte den Blick nicht von ihr abgewendet, „ Egal was geschehen ist, oder was du getan hast, du wirst immer die wundervolle unglaubliche Felicity Smoak bleiben, die Frau die mich als Mensch sieht nicht als Playboy, die Frau die mich zum Strahlen bringt." Er ließ die Hand von ihrem Kinn sinken und strich ihr noch einmal sanft ueber die Wange. Ihr Haut war so weich, wie gerne wuerde er sie jeden Tag beruehren, wie gerne wuerde er sie in seine Arme schliessen, aber das war nicht der Richtige Zeitpunkt dafuer.

Felicity sammelte sich und begann mit leiser Stimme zu erzaehlen

„ Ich wurde in Central City geboren, wir hatten ein kleines Haus und mein Vater war Geschichtsprofessor an der Central City Universitaet, meine Mutter arbeitete als Krankenschwester im Central Hospital. Eines Abends kam mein Vater nicht nach Hause, meine Mutter rief in der Uni an aber die hatte er schon seit Stunden verlassen. Meine Mutter erhielt einen Anruf von der Polizei… mein Vater war bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen, ich war damals 2 Jahre alt", sie hielt inne, es schmerzte Oliver sie so zu sehen, „ Danach veraenderte sich unser ganzes Leben, meine Mutter war nur noch am arbeiten um das Haus zu halten, sie lachte nicht mehr und war nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst, bis nach 3 Jahren Edward in ihr Leben trat. Ich dachte jetzt geht es aufwaerts, sie fasste wieder Lebensmut, er war gut zu ihr und auch zu mir, wir unternahmen viel zusammen. Die beiden heirateten ein Jahr später und alles aenderte sich schlagartig, Edward begann mehr als nur nett und freundlich zu mir zu sein, wenn meine Mutter nicht in der Naehe war."

Olivers Herz blieb stehen, das war nicht Real was er da gerade hoerte, er musste sich verhoert haben.

„Was meinst du damit?" fragte er und flehte das es nicht passiert war.

Felicity erhob sich von der Couch und ging zum Fenster

„Oliver bitte, „sie schloss die Augen und sprach weiter, „ bitte frag nicht weiter, du weißt was es bedeutet und es ist schwer genug, es dir zu erzaehlen."

Er nickte, „Wie lange?"

Sie schlang ihre Arme um ihren Koerper

„297 Tage um genau zu sein 189 Naechte und 108 Tage, dann hab ich versucht mich zu wehren… Als meine Mutter nach Hause kam an diesem Tag und mich sah ist ihr fast das Herz stehen geblieben. Ich hatte ein blaues Auge und eine Platzwunde am Kopf. Sie setzte Edward sofort vor die Tuer, aber er kam in der Nacht wieder total betrunken und schlug meine Mutter. In dieser Nacht haben wir unsere Sachen gepackt und sind nach Gotham City. Dort hat er uns aufgespuert nach ein paar Monaten, also sind wir nach Metropolis, aber dort war es genauso. Unser letztes Ziel war Starling City, hier hatten wir keine andere Wahl als zur Polizei zu gehen und unsere Geschichte zu erzaehlen. Sie fanden ihn in Metropolis und nahmen ihn fest. Im Gericht schwor er Rache, also bekamen meine Mutter und ich eine neue Identitaet."

„Wie ist dein richtiger Name?" War alles was Oliver rausbringen konnte, ihm war schlecht und er hasste sich dafuer das er diesen Mann in ihre Naehe gelassen hatte.

„Megan Miller, nicht sonderlich originell oder", versuchte sie zu scherzen, aber er wusste das sie den Traenen nahe war und mit diesem Spruch einfach nur versuchte es zu ueberspielen.

Er ging zu ihr und schloss sie in seine Arme

Sie fuehlte sich sicher, zum ersten Mal seit Jahren und zum ersten Mal nach dieser schrecklichen Woche, sie spuerte wie die Traenen in ihr hoch stiegen, sie lehnte den Kopf an seine Brust.

Oliver hielt sie und es fuehlte sich nicht falsch an, sondern 100% richtig. War es vielleicht doch falsch sich von ihr fern zu halten? Nach allem was sie ihm gerade erzaehlt hatte und obwohl sie gerade weinend an seiner Burst lag, hatte er immer noch das Gefuehl das sie ihm Staerke und Geborgenheit gab und nicht er ihr. Es waren Gefuehle die er schon lange nicht mehr hatte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, Sekunden, Minuten oder gar Stunden, ihre Traenen waren versiegt und sie schaute ihn an.

„Moechtest du mir noch den Rest der Geschichte erzaehlen?" fragte er sie, aber er entließ sie nicht aus seiner Umarmung

Sie nickte und begann, „ Letzte Woche fand ich eine Nachricht, die unter meiner Tuer durch geschoben war, darauf stand dass er mich gefunden hatte. Ich geriet sofort in Panik, hab meine Sachen gepackt und mein Apartment verlassen."

„Wo bist du hingegangen?"

„ Ins Verdant", antwortete sie kleinlaut.

Nun entließ er sie aus seiner Umarmung und schaute sie an, „ Du hast die ganze Woche auf der Couch im Keller des Verdant geschlafen? Was ist mit deiner Mutter, weiß sie Bescheid?"

Sie schaute ihn mit großen verweinten Augen an, „ Sie starb als ich 18 war."

Erneut zog er sie in seine Umarmung, es schmerzte ihn, er kannte das Gefuehl, „Felicity, es tut mir so leid. Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt oder Diggle, wir waeren fuer dich da gewesen du haettest in meinem Haus uebernachten koennen, die Queen Mansion ist groß genug."

„Ich hatte einfach nur Angst und was haette ich dir erzaehlen sollen, noch mehr Luegen?"

„Richtig, aber jetzt weiß ich es und nun wirst du bei mir uebernachten. Und wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?"

„ Gestern ein Apfel."

Er zog seine Augenbraue nach oben, „Ich meine etwas richtiges."

Sie schaute auf den Boden, „Mit dir und John bei Big Belly Burger."

„Felicity das war der Freitag bevor du die Nachricht von deinem Stiefvater bekommen hast, „sagte er mahnend, „Ok der Plan sieht folgendermaßen aus, wir fahren ins Verdant holen deine Sachen, gehen was essen und dann bring ich dich zu mir."

„Danke Oliver"

„Fuer was? Dafuer das ich fuer den Menschen da bin der mir am meisten am Herzen liegt?" hatte er das wirklich gerade ausgesprochen? Er schaute Felicity an und als er ihren Blick sah wusste er, dass er es getan hatte. Aber es entsprach der Wahrheit und nach Felicitys Geschichte war es ihm bewusst geworden. Felicity wuerde immer in Gefahr sein, egal ob durch ihn oder durch andere Umstaende. Sie wurde oft mit Oliver Queen gesehen, man wusste dass sie Kontakte zum Bogenschuetzen hatte, alleine diese kleinen Tatsachen stuften sie als gefaehrdet ein. Aber er brauchte sie, sie gab ihm das Gefuehl komplett zu sein. Und der andere Aspekt war, im Moment konnte er sie nur beschuetzen wenn sie fuer ihn arbeitete, aber wenn er mit ihr zusammen waere koennte er sie rund um die Uhr beschuetzen und sie auch noch spueren und bei Gott das und wollte er.


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver und Felicity betraten das Parkdeck von QC auf dem der Mini Cooper der Assistentin stand. Oliver hatte schuetzend die Hand auf ihrem Ruecken liegen, zu groß war die Sorge das sie nach allem was sie gerade von sich preis gegeben hatte doch noch vor seinen Augen zusammenbrach.

Als sie ihr Auto erreicht hatten, kramte Felicity in ihrer Tasche nach den Autoschluesseln, „Ich kann meine Schluesseln nicht finden, wahrscheinlich hab ich sie auf dem Schreibtisch liegen lassen." Oliver hob seine Hand und das blonde IT Girl sah wie etwas Silbernes darin lag, „Du hast ihn in meinem Buero liegen lassen und ich glaube es ist besser wenn ich fahre." Sie wollte protestieren, aber sie war einfach zu erschoepft.

Oliver startete den Motor, „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob sich dein Auto als Zweitwagen fuer den CEO eignet." Felicity warf ihm einen schiefen Blick zu, ein Mini Cooper war bestimmt nicht das Auto was er sich in seine Garage stellen wuerde, Oliver liebte die Geschwindigkeit und den Nervenkitzel. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefuehl das er es brauchte damit er merkte dass er noch lebte.

Felicitys Gedanken drifteten weiter ab und sie nahm die Gebaeube und die vorbei fahrenden Autos nicht mehr wahr.

Eine Hand strich sanft ueber ihre Wange und ein leises, „Hey." Drang in ihr Bewusstsein, sie oeffnete die Augen und sah Oliver, der sie sanft anlaechelte.

Es hatte seinem Herzen einen Stich versetzt sie zu wecken, sie sah so friedlich aus und er wusste dass sie den Schlaf bitter noetig hatte, „Felicity aufwachen."

„Mhmmm", Felicity wirkte noch etwas benommen, sie streckte sich und stieg aus dem Wagen.

Oliver war sofort an ihrer Seite und hatte seinen Arm um ihre Taille gelegt, „ Ich haette dich gerne weiter schlafen lassen, du sahst so friedlich aus, aber es wurde langsam kalt im Wagen und ich glaube ein richtiges Bett ist besser." Sie schaute ihn verwundert an, „Wie lange stehen wir denn schon hier?" gab sie verdutzt zurueck.

Er schaute auf die Uhr, „Eine Stunde." Eine Stunde hatte er neben ihr im Auto gesessen und ueber sie gewacht. Sie liebte diesen Mann aus tiefstem Herzen, auch wenn er immer von sich selbst dachte, das er ein schlechter Mensch war. Sie wusste das es keinen sensibleren und edleren Menschen gab als Oliver Queen. Er wuerde sein Leben geben, fuer die Menschen die er liebte.

Sie blieb einen Moment stehen, sofort verstaerkte sich Olivers Griff um ihre Taille. Sie schaute ihn mit ihren großen Augen an und strich ihm sanft ueber die Wange. Olivers Herzschlag beschleunigte, als ihre Hand seine Wange beruehrte. Er schloss die Augen und oeffnete sie erst wieder als ihre Hand sich wieder entfernte.

Sie betraten den Keller des Verdant und packten Felicitys Sachen zusammen, nachdem sie alles im Auto verstaut hatten, schaute Oliver sie an, „Auf zu Big Belly Burger?" Felicity schaute aus dem Fenster, „Oliver… koennten wir erst zu deinem Haus fahren… ich… ich wuerde mich gerne umziehen und duschen."

Oliver verstand, sie wollte die Beruehrungen ihres Stiefvaters los werden, „Kein Problem, wenn du moechtest bitte ich Raisa uns etwas zu kochen, dann koennen wir es uns im Wohnzimmer vor dem Kamin damit gemuetlich machen."

Sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Laecheln und nickte.

Felicity stand staunend in der Eingangshalle der Queen Mansion, das Haus war einfach riesen. Sie fuehlte sich wie eine Prinzessin in einer Walt Disney Verfilmung.

Im Moment bewohnte Oliver das Haus alleine mit den Angestellten. Moira Queen, hatte sich nach ihrem Gefaengnisaufenthalt eine Auszeit gegoennt und war nach Europa geflogen. Thea war auf Wolke 7 mit Roy und kam nur noch selten nach Hause. Felicity war dankbar dafuer, ihr fehlte im Moment einfach die Kraft noch mehr Menschen von ihrer Vergangenheit zu erzaehlen.

Oliver fuehrte sie durch das Haus, es gab einen Pool im Keller, einen Fitnessraum, riesige Badezimmer, ein wunderschönes Wohnzimmer mit einem offenem Kamin und eine hyper moderne Kueche in der eine kleine Frau mittleren Alters stand, das musste Raisa sein. Als sie Oliver sah ging sie sofort auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und strich ihm durch die Haare. Es war schoen ihn so zu erleben. Oliver stellte Felicity vor und Raisa schloss auch sie sofort in die Arme. Sie spuerte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Raisa erinnerte sie an ihre Mutter, gott wie sehr sie sie vermisste.

„Oliver", sprach sie leise, er unterbrach das Gespraech mit seiner Angestellten und schaute sie an, „koenntest du mir vielleicht mein Zimmer zeigen, ich wuerde gerne…"

Sie brauchte nicht weiter zu reden er verstand sie auch so, „ Natuerlich", er nahm sie an der Hand und ging die Treppe in der Eingangshalle mit ihr nach oben. An der dritten Tuer blieb er stehen. „Das hier ist mein Zimmer, die Gaestezimmer liegen eigentlich auf der anderen Seite, aber ich", er deutete auf die naechste Tuer, „ haette dich lieber in meiner Naehe. Es gibt eine Verbindungstuer und du hast dein eigenes Bad."

Er oeffnete das Tuer und Felicity betrat den hellen freundlichen Raum, ihr viel als erstes das riesige Bett aus und die großen Fenster, „Es ist halt etwas kleiner als die Gaestezimmer, ich hoffe es ist in Ordnung." „ Oliver es ist perfekt und so es hat die Groeße meines Wohn und Schlafzimmers."

„Gut", er beruehrte ihren Arm, „dann lass ich dich jetzt alleine und helfe Raisa beim Abendessen."

Sie nickte und ließ die Tuer ins Schloss fallen. Felicity atmete sie tief aus und langsam kroch wieder Panik in ihr hoch, sie konnte immer noch sein Parfum auf ihre Kleidung und in ihren Haaren riechen. Sie riss sich die Kleider vom Leib und eilte ins Badezimmer.

Das heisse Wasser rannte an ihrem Koerper entlang und sie spuerte wie sich die Anspannung mit jedem Tropfen Wasser in Emotionen verwandelte. Emotionen die sie Jahre lang unter Kontrolle hatte, sie brach zusammen und kauerte auf dem Boden der Dusche, die Beine fest an ihrem Koerper. Blitze zuckten vor ihren Augen und auf einmal befand sie sich nicht mehr in Starling City sondern in ihrem alten Haus und da war er, der Mann der ihre Seele gestohlen hatte.

Oliver schaute auf die Uhr, eine Stunde… konnte sie wirklich seit einer Stunde unter der Dusche stehen? Nervoes lauschte er an ihrer Tuer, nichts war zu hoeren.

Er klopfte… keine Reaktion.

„Felicity? Alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

Nichts…

„Felicity, wenn du mir nicht antwortest komm ich rein."

Erneut bekam er keine Antwort, vorsichtig oeffnete er die Tuer, sie war nicht da.

Die Badezimmertuer war verschlossen, aber er hoerte das Rauschen des Wassers.

„Felicity, du stehst seit einer Stunde unter der Dusche ist alles in Ordnung."

Wieder bekam er eine Antwort.

„Das ist kein Spaß mehr, ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, ich komm jetzt rein."

Er hielt den Tuerknauf kurz umschlossen, wartete aber noch einen Moment, dann oeffnete er die Tuer und erschrak.

„Oh mein Gott Felicity", sein Herz setzte fuer einen kurzen Moment aus. Felicity saß zitternd mit angezogen Beinen auf dem Boden der Dusche. Ihre Haut war rot von dem heissen Wasser was immer noch auf ihren Koerper prasselte, ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und apathisch. Oliver stellte das Wasser aus und schnappte sich den Bademantel der im Regal lag um ihn schuetzend um ihren Koerper zu legen.

Er kniete sich neben sie, „Felicity sieh mich an, du bist sicher niemand kann dir etwas tun."

Felicity war weit weg, in ihrer eigenen kleine zerbrochen Welt. Von weitem nahm sie die sanfte Stimme war, die ihr Sicherheit und Geborgenheit gab. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und als sie sie oeffnete, sah sie Oliver vor sich sitzen.

„Felicity", Oliver seufzte, sie reagierte, sein Puls fing an sich zu verlangsamen.

Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, „ Was machst du hier… was ist passiert?"

„Zieh dir erst einmal den Bademantel an, dann erklaere ich dir alles", Gentleman like drehte er sich um waehrend Felicity ihn ueberstreifte. „Fertig", gab sie zurueck. Er drehte sich zu ihr, „Kannst du aufstehen?" Ohne die Frage zu beantworten, versuchte sich das blonde IT Girl auf die Beine zu stellen, aber sie gaben sofort nach. Oliver fing sie ab und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer, er schlug die Decke zurueck und legte sie ins Bett.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mexxi30031 erst einmal schoen einen deutschen Arrow Fan gefunden zu haben, der genauso gerne Shipped wie ich. **

**Das Kapitel is fuer dich ich hoffe Oliver is nicht so soft darin ;)**

**Danke an alle anderen die der Story folgen auch wenn sie auf deutsch ist. **

Oliver setze sich zu ihr aufs Bett und sah sie mit einem pruefenden Blick an.

„Oliver ich war dort, zurueck in Central City", Felicity zog die Decke fester an sich.

„Du bist hier sicher dir kann nichts passieren. Leg dich hin und schlaf, ich werde Rosa Bescheid geben das sie das Essen aufheben soll."

Felicity nickte und schloss die Augen, erst jetzt fiel ihr auf wie erschoepft sie war. In den letzten 10 Tagen hatte sie kaum ein Auge zu getan.

Oliver blieb an ihrem Bett sitzen bis er sie ruhig und gleichmaessig atmen hoerte.

Als der CEO die Empfangshalle betrat wartete Diggle auf ihn, „ Oliver wo bist du den ganzen Nachmittag gewesen? Ich sollte dich um 18Uhr bei QC abholen, du warst nicht da und meine Anrufe hast du auch nicht entgegen genommen."

Oliver verzog das Gesicht, „Verdammt tut mir leid, ich hab es vergessen."

Diggle war sichtlich sauer, „Vergessen du hast es vergessen? Oliver ich bin fuer deine Sicherheit zustaendig. Ich hab auch bei Felicity angerufen sie geht auch nicht an ihr Telefon, hast du was von ihr gehoert?"

„Sie ist gerade eingeschlafen", gab Oliver zurueck, zog sich seine Lederjacke an und schnappte sich seinen Motorradhelm.

Der Bodyguard schaute ihn verdutzt an, „Sie ist hier? Was ist passiert?"

„Dig das ist eine lange Geschichte, dafuer habe ich im Moment keine Zeit. Tu mir einen Gefallen pass auf sie auf."

Oliver verließ die Queen Mansion und stieg auf sein Motorrad das am Eingang stand.

Als er den Motor startete merkte er wie die Wut immer mehr in ihm aufkeimte. Den ganzen Tag hatte er den Hass und alle Emotionen unterdrueckt, aber jetzt gab es kein Halten mehr. Er fuhr seine Maschine ohne Ruecksicht auf Verluste voll aus. Bis zu seiner Ankunpft im Vendant hatte er fast alle Tempolimits missachtet, genau wie die roten Ampeln und Stoppschilder auf seinem Weg.

Oliver zog seine Jacke und sein Shirt aus, er begann zu trainieren. Immer wieder blitzen Bilder vor seinen Augen auf, Edward Smoak wie er Felicity beruehrte, ihre aengstlich Augen.

Dieser Mann wuerde Starling City nicht lebend verlassen. Auch wenn er zu Ehren seines Freundes Tommy nicht mehr toeten wollte, hier ging es nicht um einen Menschen sondern um ein Monster, das sich an dem Menschen vergangen hatte, den er liebte.

Oliver umklammerte die Bambusstoecke in seinen Haenden fester, er hielt einen Moment inne und schloss seine Augen. Wieder sah er Felicity vor sich und Edward Smoak der ihm laechelnd die Hand reichte. Oliver stieß einen Schrei aus und zerschlug die Glasvitrine, in der er sein Equipment aufbewahrte.

Diggle betrat den Keller des Verdant, er blieb an der Treppe stehen und sah wie der Bogenschuetze den Schreibtisch umstieß und anschließend die naechste Vitrine zertruemmerte.

„Ich denke Felicity wird nicht gluecklich sein mit der Unordnung die du hier angerichtet hast", meldete sich der Bodyguard zu Wort.

Oliver drehte sich keuchend um und schrie Diggle wuetend an, „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst bei Felicity bleiben?"

Der Bodyguard schritt die Treppe hinunter und sprach ruhig, „Sie ist bei Rosa in der Kueche und ißt Paella. Oliver sie hat mir erzaehlt was passiert ist. Ich bin hier als dein Freund, es ist 3 Uhr morgens du bist seit Stunden weg, Felicity hat sich Sorgen gemacht."

War er wirklich seit 4 Stunden hier, hatte er so lange trainiert? Warum fuehlte er sich kein Stueck besser, warum war seine Wut kein bisschen weniger geworden?

Oliver schaute ihn erstaunt an, „Sie hat es dir erzaehlt?"

„Hey ich weiß wie du dich fuehlst und glaub mir auch ich bin wuetend. Felicity bedeutet mir auch sehr viel"

Oliver schloss seine Augen, seine Kinnmuskeln zuckten, „Glaub mir Diggle du weisst garantiert nicht wie ich mich fuehle."

Diggle zog Jacke und Shirt aus, schnappte sich zwei Bambusstoecke, „Dann zeigs mir."

Oliver ging Richtung Trainingsmatte und sofort entbrannte ein erbitterter Kampf zwischen den beiden Sparringspartnern. Oliver legte all seine Aggressionen in die Schlaege und Diggle hatte große Muehe sie abzuwehren.

Nach einer Stunde merkte Oliver endlich wie seine Wut langsam abebbte, er schnappte sich 2 Handtuecher und warf seinem Freund eins davon zu.

Oliver setzte sich auf den Boden, Dig platzierte sich neben ihm und reichte ihm eine Flasche Wasser.

„Ich werde ihn finden Dig und ich werde ihn toeten", sagte er mit ruhiger und kontrollierter Stimme.

Der Bodyguard setzte seine Wasserflasche ab und nickte, „Ich deck dir den Ruecken."

„Danke"

„Hast du schon die Daten durch den Computer gejagt?"

„Nein, die oberste Prioritaet war heute Felicity, es ging ihr verdammt schlecht. Wie ging es ihr vorhin, als du sie gesehen hast?" fragte Oliver seinen Freund.

„Sie hatte einen Alptraum, aber sie wirkte gefasst als sie mir erzaehlt hat was passiert ist. Oliver, sie ist stark sie schafft das", Dig legte seine Hand auf seine Schulter, „Fahr zu ihr, ich werde sehen was ich ueber Edward Smoak raus finden kann. Ich melde mich sobald ich etwas habe."

Er nickte, stand auf und zog sein Shirt wieder an.

„Danke Dig"

„Kein Problem, vergiss nicht …Team Arrow", sagte Diggle mit einem grinsen.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver hatte Felicity fuer die naechten Tage frei gegeben, sie brauchte Ruhe nach den Ereignissen der letzten Wochen. Es ging ihr zu sehnest besser, sie sprach viel mit Diggle und Oliver ueber die Geschehnisse ihrer Kindheit.

Von Edward Smoak oder besser gesagt Edward Andrews so sein richtiger Name, fehlte jede Spur. Er war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden, selbst Diggles Kontakte halfen nichts.

Jede Nacht zog Oliver seine Runden als Bogenschuetze und hoffte ihn irgendwo auf der Straße zu erwischen, vergebens.

Oliver saß in seinem Buero als Isabel eintrat, der CEO hatte sie sei dem Zwischenfall im Restaurante so gut es ging ignoriert.

„Oliver, hier sind die Unterlagen über Mc Millen Enterprise, ich habe alles gecheckt und eine Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen wuerde QC sehr nach vorne bringen", sie schenkte ihm ein Laecheln und hoffte er wuerde es erwidern.

Oliver schaute sie an, sein Blick war emotionslos, „Danke Ms. Rochev ich werde die Unterlagen nochmal durch gehen und dann entscheiden, ob eine Zusammenarbeit zwischen meiner Firma und Mc Millen stattfinden wird."

Autsch das war wie eine schallende Ohrfeige ins Gesicht, fuer Isabel. Sie war es nicht gewohnt so behandelt zu werden, normalerweise vertraute man ihren Kenntnissen. Als sie sich auf ihn eingelassen hatte, war es eigentlich nur um ihn zu einer ihrer Marionetten zu machen. Um schnellst moeglich auf der Karriereleiter noch weiter nach oben zu steigen. Aber es war anders als geplant gelaufen. Sie hatte Gefuehle fuer ihn entwickelt. Leider empfand der CEO von QC nicht so fuer sie und so war es bei einem einmaligen Ereignis zwischen ihnen geblieben. Es verletzte sie und obwohl sie wusste das Emotionen in diesem Business fehl am Platz waren, konnte sie nicht anders sie musste ihn genauso verletzen wie er sie.

Ihr war aufgefallen das seine persoenliche Assistentin seit ein paar Tagen nicht an der Arbeit war und das sie definitiv Olivers wunder Punkt war. Sie setzte ein teuflisches grinsen auf.

„Mr Queen mir ist aufgefallen das ihre persoenliche Assistentin Ms Smoak seit ein paar Tagen nicht an ihrem Arbeitsplatz erschienen ist. Da brodelt natuerlich die Geruechtekueche."

Oliver fixierte sie mit einem eiskalten Blick, seine Muskeln spannten sich an. Es war kein cleverer Schachzug von Isabel, nach allem was vorgefallen war Felicity ins Spiel zu bringen.

Die dunkelhaarige fuhr fort, „Man sagt sie seien unvorsichtig gewesen in einem ihrer naechtlichen Meetings und Ms Smoak muesse sich nun eines Krankenhausaufenthalts unterziehen."

Oliver versuchte Haltung zu bewahren. Dachten seine Angestellten wirklich Felicity waere schwanger und er haette sie dazu ueberredet das Kind nicht zu bekommen?

Sie lehnte sich ueber seinen Schreibtisch und funkelte ihn an, „Sie sehen auch nicht aus wie ein Mann in dessen Lebensplanung Kinder passen wuerden. Ich habe vollstes Verstaendnis dafuer das sie so entschieden haben."

Olivers Kiefermuskeln zuckten als er zum Gegenschlag ausholte, „Ms Rochev, Ms Smoak hat viel gearbeitet die letzten Monate fuer QC und deshalb hat sie sich eine Pause verdient. Die verbringt sie in meinem Haus. Was die Schwangerschaftsgeruechte angehen, sobald Ms Smoak und ich ein Kind erwarten sollten werden sie es, genau wie der Rest von QC, durch ein exklusiv Interview im Starling City General erfahren. Wir stehen noch am Anfang unserer Beziehung, wie sind uns beide einig das Kinder erst in einem Jahr auf dem Plan stehen."

Isabel Rochev schaute Oliver mit großen Augen an.

Oliver lehnte sich zurueck, „War das alles, oder haben sie noch etwas mit mir zu besprechen."

„Nein…nein das war alles", gab sie verwirrt zurueck und verließ das Buero.

„Oliver Queen vs Isabel Rochev… 1:0."

Genau in diesem Moment betraten John Diggle und Felicity sein Buero.

Olivers Gesicht verwandelte sich von einer auf die andere Sekunde, „Hey was fuehrt euch hier her?"

Felicity schaute ihn an und drehte sich noch einmal um, „Was ist mit Ms Rochev los, sie sah nicht gerade begeistert aus?"

„Ihr gefiel meine Antwort nicht, sie hatte sich eine explosivere erhofft."

Das blonde IT Girl legte ihre Stirn in Falten, „Will ich wissen worum es ging?" sie wartete einen Moment und beantwortete sich die Frage selbst, „Nein will ich nicht."

Oliver grinste sie ein, „ Nein moechtest du nicht. Egal, was fuehrt euch zu mir?"

„ Wir dachten du wuerdest dich ueber Begleitung in deiner Pause freuen. Felicity moechte er Isolation in der Queen Mansion fuer ein paar Stunden entkommen", erklaerte der Bodyguard.

Oliver schaute zu Felicity, der diese Aussage sichtlich peinlich zu sein schien.

„Nicht das es mir bei euch nicht gefallen wuerde, es ist ein tolles Haus und groß verdammt groß. Raisa ist großartig sie gibt ihr bestes und kocht unglaublich. Ich hab gut und gerne schon 3 kg zugenommen und jetzt gerade bin ich schon wieder dabei zu viel zu reden und das tut mir leid….warte", sie holte tief Luft, „ich moechte mal wieder unter Menschen."

Oliver stand auf und trat hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor, „Dann lasst uns gehen."

„Ich haette gerne einen Big Belly spezial mit extra Kaese, dazu Pommes und eine große Cola."

Oliver schaute zu Felicity und musste schmunzeln. Er freute sich das sie ihren Appetit wieder gefunden hatte. Sollte es in Starling City irgendwann mal ein Burger Wettessen geben, wuerde er definitiv sein Geld auf Felicity setzen.

Sie bemerkte seine Blicke, „Was ist, hab ich eine schlechte Wahl getroffen?"

„Nein gar nicht, ich freu mich einfach dass du deinen Appetit wieder gefunden hast."

Sie schenkte ihm ihr unglaubliches Laecheln, „Oliver es geht mir gut, hoer auf dir Sorgen zu machen."

Kaum hatte sie den Satz ausgesprochen, hoerte sie ein Stimme, die ihr einen Schauer ueber den Ruecken laufen ließ.

„Lis wie schoen dich hier zu sehen", Eward Andrews trat an ihren Tisch.

Sofort sprang Oliver auf und verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken, Felicitys Stiefvater find an zu taumeln. Noch bevor er sich vom ersten Schlag erholt hatte, war Oliver wieder an ihm dran und verpasste ihm den naechsten. Edward ging zu Boden, aber Oliver ließ nicht locker, zu lange hatte er seine Wut unter Kontrolle gehalten.

„Ich bring dich um fuer das was du ihr angetan hast, du wirst diese Stadt nicht lebend verlassen."

Diggle versuchte Oliver von dem Mann abzubringen, aber hatte keine Chance. Erst als Felicitys Stimme in sein Bewusstsein dran, bemerkte Oliver das Edward Andrews schon laengst das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Von weitem hoerte man die heran eilenden Polizeisirenen, der Besitzer von Big Belly Burger hatte sie gerufen.

„Oliver das war keine gute Idee", sagte Diggle

Officer Lance betrat das Restaurante, mit ihm drei Rettungskraefte die sofort damit begannen, sich um den immer noch Bewusstlosen Edward Andrews zu kuemmern.

„Mr. Queen, wann wird ihre Familie endlich aufhoeren in dieser Stadt immer fuer Aerger zu sorgen? Kaum ist der Prozess gegen ihre Mutter beendet fangen sie eine Schlägerei an."

Felicity trat vor Oliver und schaute den Polizisten an, „Officer Lance das alles meine Schuld, Oliver … ich meine Mr. Queen, hat das fuer mich getan."

Der Polizist musterte argwoehnisch Oliver, er war nach allem was passiert war nicht gut auf den Multimillionaer zu sprechen. Auch wenn Sara noch lebte, er war dank ihm durch die Hoelle gegangen.

„Oh so edelmuetig", er warf Oliver einen Seitenblick zu, „seien sie vorsichtig Ms. Smoak, das ist nicht von Dauer. Und nun Mr. Queen moechte ich sie bitten mitzukommen."

Oliver verzog das Gesicht und folgte dem Polizisten zum Streifenwagen.

„Dig?" Felicity schaute mit großen Augen ihren Freund an.

„Wir fahren hinterher, die Sache klaert sich auf, mach dir keine Sorgen."

Er fuehrte die kleine Blondine nach draußen. Felicity warf noch einen Blick auf ihren Stiefvater der nun, nach den ersten Versorgungen, bereit zum Transport ins Krankenhaus war.


	8. Chapter 8

Officer Lance saß Oliver im Verhoerraum gegenueber, seine Augen blitzten.

„Mr Queen es waere besser, sie sagen was passiert ist, wenn Edward Andrews stirbt sieht es schlecht fuer sie aus. Ich denke nicht das die Geschworenen nochmal so guetig sein werden wie bei ihrer Mutter."

Oliver hielt dem Blick von Lance stand, „Wenn er stirbt ist es das beste was ihm passieren kann."

Der Polizist sprang auf, „Verdammt was ist da passiert."

Oliver schwieg.

Die Tuer des Raums wurde geoeffnet, ein Polizist schaute zu Laurels Vater. „Officer Lance, eine Ms Smoak moechte sie gerne sprechen. Es geht um den Fall."

Der CEO hob den Kopf und blickte zur den beiden Beamten.

„Schicken sie sie rein", antwortete er.

Felicity betrat sichtlich nervoes den kleinen Raum. Sie schaute zu Oliver, er gab ihr ein Zeichen das es ihr gut ging.

„Ms Smoak, vielleicht koennen sie ja Licht ins Dunkle bringen. Mr. Queen ist nicht gerade sehr kooperativ."

„Officer Lance, sie muessen Oliver gehen lassen, es ist alles meine Schuld", Das IT Girl begann zu zittern. Oliver legte seine Hand auf ihre.

Mit Argusaugen beobachtet der Polizist die beiden.

„So gerne ich das moechte, aber wenn Mr. Andrews Anzeige erstattet sieht es schlecht aus und da Mr. Queen zu keiner Aussage bereit ist kann ich rein gar nichts tun."

Felicity schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, „ Megan Miller."

Lance schaute sie verbluefft an, „Was?"

„Mein Name ist nicht Felicity Smoak, mein richtiger Name ist Megan Miller. Sie haben eine Akte ueber mich hier. Edward Andrews ist mein Stiefvater."

Oliver schaute sie an, „Felicity du musst das nicht."

„Doch."

Der Polizist stand auf und verließ den Raum.

Oliver beugte sich zu ihr rueber.

„Die werden dich vor Gericht auseinander nehmen, wenn es zu einem Prozess kommen sollte."

„Ich weiß", sie versuchte zu laecheln, „Oliver ich lass dich nicht fuer mich ins Gefaengnis gehst."

Oliver konnte nichts mehr erwidern Lance kam mit einer geoeffneten Akte zurueck.

„Ms Smoak, ich habe mir die Akte angeschaut, das laesst das Ganze in einem anderen Licht erscheinen und in diesem Fall muss ich mich wohl", er schaute in Olivers Richtung, „bei ihnen entschuldigen, ich haette genauso reagiert. Trotz allem, ich habe einen Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus bekommen, Edward Andrews ist ansprechbar und erstattet Anzeige wegen Koerperverletzung."

Felicity schaute den Polizisten an, Traenen rollten ueber ihre Wangen.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich brauche Beweise das er sie erneut belaestigt hat, sonst kann ich rein gar nichts tun. Geben sie mir irgendetwas."

„Ich habe nichts, er hat mir Briefe geschickt und Textnachrichten, ich habe alles geloescht und entsorgt."

„Dann kann ich ihnen nur raten einen guten Anwalt zu suchen, aber das duerfte kein Problem sein", er schaute in Olivers Richtung, „Ich werde dafuer sorgen dass sie auf Kaution frei kommen bis zum Prozess. Mehr kann ich im Moment nicht tun. Wir koennen nur hoffen dass er sich wieder bei ihnen meldet. Es tut mir leid."

„Danke"

„Oliver Queen auch wenn ich kein großer Fan von ihnen bin, ich hoffe es geht gut fuer sie aus. Ich werde den Kautionsantrag fertig machen", er schaute zu Felicity, „Ms Smoak wuerden sie mich begleiten?"

Die Blondine wischte sich die Traenen aus ihrem Gesicht und erhob sich. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum.

„Felicity", sprach er mit leiser Stimme, „sie wissen ich schaetze sie sehr und es tut mir wirklich leid das sie das alles durch machen mussten, aber ich will ehrlich zu ihnen sein… es sieht nicht gut aus. Vielleicht sollten sie unseren gemeinsamen Freund um Hilfe bitten."

Sie nickte nur und schenkte dem Polizisten ein gequaeltes Laecheln. Wie sollte sie den Bogenschuetzen um Hilfe bitten, wenn er der jenige war der in Schwierigkeiten steckte.

Nach einer Stunde war Oliver Queen wieder auf freiem Fuß, gegen eine Kaution von 250.000$. Am Eingang des Reviers wartet schon die Presse, die drei Freunde hatte Muehe ihr Auto zu erreichen.

„Diggle fahr mich ins Verdant ich muss mit Thea sprechen, sie wird die Nachrichten bestimmt schon verfolgt haben. Bring Felicity anschließend in die Queen Mansion", wies Oliver seinen Freund und Bodyguard an.

Er nickte und lenkte den Bentley Richtung Nachtclub.

Oliver betrat den Club und wurde sofort von seiner aufgeregten kleinen Schwester empfangen.

„Oliver was ist passiert, warum hast du diesen Kerl zusammen geschlagen?"

„Thea es ist alles gut, es gab Gruende glaub mir", er schloss seine Schwester in die Arme

„Gruende? Das muessen gute Gruende gewesen sein, in den Nachrichten haben sie gesagt du haettest ihn halb tot geschlagen und zu ihm gesagt das er die Stadt nicht leben verlassen wird."

Der Billionaire verzog sein Gesicht, „Thea es gab gute Gruende glaub mir."

„Olli du wirst hier nicht eher rauskommen, bis ich weiß passiert ist und warum!"

Oliver zog scharf Luft durch die Zaehne, „Ok, aber es bleibt unter uns."

Die juengere Queen nickte und Oliver setzte sich mit ihr an die Bar des Verdant.

Diggle startete den Wagen.

„Dig, ich moechte das du mich ins Krankenhaus zu meinem Stiefvater faehrst."

John Diggle schaute in den Rueckspiegel, seine Augen verengten sich, „Felicity ich denke nicht das das eine gute Idee ist."

Die persoenliche Assistentin lehnte sich nach vorne und legte Diggle die Hand auf die Schulter, „John wir muessen Oliver helfen, bzw ich muss Oliver helfen. Er hat so viel fuer mich getan und…", sie atmete tief, „ …ich brauche ihn, ich mein wir alle brauchen ihn. Als Bogenschuetzen und Chef." Sie verstummte und Diggle musste grinsen, sie war verliebt eindeutig.

Er fuhr zum Starling City Hospital, aber bevor Felicity aussteigen konnte drehte Diggle sich zu ihr um, „Felicity, ich mach das hier nur weil ich weiß wie viel dir Oliver bedeutet. Ich weiß er wird mich umbringen dafuer dass ich dich hier her gebracht habe. Ich fuehl mich nicht wohl dabei dich in die Hoehle des Loewen zu schicken, du hast dich gerade wieder etwas gefangen."

Sie senkte den Blick, sie wusste selbst nicht wie sie auf ihn reagieren wuerde. Es war alles etwas viel gewesen in den letzten Wochen, aber sie musste es tun, fuer Oliver.

Sie oeffnete die Tuer des Bentleys, John Diggle lief schuetzend hinter hier.


	9. Chapter 9

Thea war geschockt nachdem ihr großer Bruder alles erzaehlt hatte, standen ihr die Traenen in den Augen.

„Olli es war absolut richtig das du diesem Kerl eine verpasst hat, das wird der Richter auch so sehen, aber vielleicht laesst dieser Kerl sich ja auch mit Schmerzensgeld besaenftigen."

„Das glaub ich nicht, er will mich aus dem Weg haben, damit er weiter Felicity belaestigen kann oder schlimmeres", Olivers Stimme wurde bedrohlicher, „ ich wuenschte er haette es nicht ueberlebt."

Die juengere Queen legte die Hand auf seine Schulter, „Olli, dann wuerdest du vielleicht wegen Mordes angeklagt, so kann sich die Sache noch aufklaeren."

„Du hast recht, Thea."

Thea Queen stand auf und umarmte ihren Bruder, er erwiderte die Umarmung.

Ein mulmiges Gefuehl durchfuhr Felicitys Koerper als sie an der Anmeldung stand uns sich nach ihrem Stiefvater erkundigte. Edward Andrews lag auf Zimmer 367. Er hatte 4 Rippen und die Nase gebrochen, außerdem noch eine Gehirnerschuetterung und ordentliche Hemmatome.

Diggle wich keinen Zentimeter von ihrer Seite und sie war dankbar dafuer. Sie versuchte sich nichts anmerkten zulassen, aber sie war der Ohnmacht nahe. Die Staerke die sie aufgebaut hatte war fast aufgebraucht.

Sie hielt inne, als sie an der Tuer zu seinem Krankenzimmer standen. Diggle legte hier die Hand auf den Ruecken, „Felicity du musst da nicht rein gehen, wir werden eine andere Loesung finden glaub mir."

Die Blondine schuettelte den Kopf, „Ich muss das tun, John und ich moechte dass du hier draußen wartest."

„Auf keinen Fall", protestierte der Bodyguard, „Felicity ich habe zugestimmt dich hier her zu fahren, obwohl ich es fuer keine gute Idee halte. Ich werde dich nicht mit diesem Schwein alleine in einem Raum lassen."

„Ok"

Mit zitternden Haenden oeffnete Felicity die Tuer.

Edward Andrews lag in seinem Bett, als er sie erblickte fingen seine Augen an zu leuchten und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ein teuflisches grinsen aus.

„Lis mein Engel, ich habe gewusst das du deinen alten Herren besuchen wuerdest."

Diggle beobachtete Felicity Koerpersprache, sie hatte Angst und Panik.

„Edward ich will das du die Anzeige zurueck ziehst, das ist eine Sache zwischen dir und mir."

„Es war eine Sache zwischen dir und mir, bis dein Chef mit dem du auch schlaefst sich eingemischt hat. Ich mag es nicht wenn andere Maenner das anfassen was mir gehoert", seine Stimme klang hasserfuellt fast manisch, „All die Jahre im Gefaengnis habe ich drauf gewartet dich wieder zu sehen Lis, dich zu berueheren und dann seh ich dich mit diesem Kerl und seinem Bodyguard."

Felicity verkrampfte sich, die Bilder von damals blitzten vor ihr auf.

Diggle verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihm und Felicity. Er beobachtete jede Mimikveraenderung und jede Geste von Edward Andrews. Dieser Mann war krank, er war unberechenbar und unglaublich gut darin Kopfspielchen zu spielen.

„Ich liebe dich Felicity, ich hab dich immer geliebt. Bevor ich deine Mutter ueberhaupt kannte warst du mir schon aufgefallen, damals auf dem Schulhof. Du hattest diese großen traurigen Augen, ich musste in deiner Naehe sein und deshalb hab ich deine Mutter geheiratet."

Felicity schuettelte den Kopf, sie wollte das alles nicht hoeren es waren Luegen. Er wollte sie einschuechtern so wie damals, als er immer gesagt hat, ihre Mutter wuerde sich umbringen wenn sie etwas erzaehlen wuerde.

„Das ist nicht war Edward, du willst mich klein kriegen, aber das wirst du nicht mehr schaffen", sie versuchte Staerke in ihre Stimme zu bringen, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

Edward Andrews begann schallend zu Lachen und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Diggle stellte sich sofort neben Felicity.

„Lissy Lissy, ich hab dich schon da wo ich dich haben will. Dein Freund hat sich selbst ins Gefaengnis befoerdert indem er die Beherrschung verloren hat. Sein Gorilla", er deutete auf Diggle, „wird bald keinen Job mehr haben, wenn sein Auftraggeber im Knast schmorrt. Wer ist dann fuer dich da mein Engel? Ich kann warten auf dich, so wie ich all die Jahre auf dich gewartet habe Lissy."

Felicitys ganzer Koerper begann zu zittern, sie griff nach Diggles Hand.

„Lass uns gehen Felicity. Lass nicht zu das dieser Mensch dein Leben zerstoert. Ich bin dein Freund werde auf dich aufpassen."

Das IT Girl nickte, Diggle fuehrte sie Richtung Tuer er wusste es war ein Fehler.

Oliver wuerde ihn feuern dafuer und das waere noch das harmloseste.

Edward verfiel in ein schallendes Lachen, „Wie sehen uns mein kleine, vielleicht nicht heute oder morgen, aber vielleicht in einem Jahr oder in zwei. Vielleicht auch erst wenn du selber Kinder hast."

Felicity drehte sich an der Tuer noch einmal um, „Ich wuenschte er haette dich umgebracht", sagte sie tonlos und verließ das Zimmer.

Wie in Trance lief sie mit Diggles Hilfe nach draußen. Ihre Fuesse waren schwer wie Blei, ihre Beine weich wie Pudding.

„Dig", war alles was sie rausbrachte dann wurde sie ohnmaechtig.

John Diggle konnte sie ohne Probleme abfangen, Felicity war leicht wie eine Feder, er setzte sie ins Auto.

Oliver waehlte Diggles Nummer, er hatte das Gefuehl es war das hundertste Mal, wieder nichts nur die Mailbox. Verdammt wo steckten die beiden, er sollte sie hier her bringen und das vor gut einer Stunde. Bleib ruhig Oliver, sagte er zu sich selbst John passt auf Felicity auf, er liebt sie wie seine kleine Schwester, er wuerde nicht zulassen dass ihr etwas passiert.

Er betaetigte erneut die Wahlwiederholung auf seinem Telefon.

„Diggle", ertoente eine Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung, Olivers Anspannung legte sich etwas.

„Dig, wo zum Teufel steckt ihr? Ihr solltet schon seit einer Stunde hier sein?"

„Wir waren im Krankenhaus bei Edward Andrews."

Stille, eine gefaehrliche Stille das wusste der Bodyguard. Das naechste was Diggle hoerte war das gefaehrliche raunen das der Billionaire sonst nur fuer seine Gegner bereit hielt.

„Wie konntest du das zulassen Dig?"

„Oliver Felicity wollte dir helfen, sie ist alt genug selbst zu entscheiden was sie moechte und was nicht", er sprach mit ruhiger Stimme.

Der CEO wusste, dass man Felicity nichts ausreden konnte was sie sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, aber trotzdem sie war gerade auf dem Weg der Besserung. So ein Besuch konnte das alles zerstoeren.

„Du haettest sie einfach in die Mansion fahren koennen, wie geht es ihr?"

„Sie ist unmaechtig, dieser Mistkerl hat ihr ordentlich zugesetzt", gab Diggle zurueck. Er fuehlte sich mies, er haette einfach fahren sollen, Oliver hatte recht.

„Verdammt", war alles was Oliver raus brachte, seine Muskeln waren angespannt. Mit jeder Faser seines Koerpers wollte er diesen Menschen aus dem Weg schaffen.

Die beiden Freunde beendeten das Gespraech und wenig spaeter erreichte der Bentley die Queen Mansion.

Felicity war in der zwischen Zeit wieder zu sich gekommen.

Oliver oeffnete ihr die Tuer, das Adrenalin rauschte durch seinen Koerper, seine Felicity sah wieder so blass aus wie vor einigen Tagen.

Er half ihr beim Aussteigen, „Warum hast du das getan?"

„Weil ich dich nicht ins Gefaengnis gehen lasse, ich dachte ich koennte ihn dazu bringen, die Anzeige zurueck zu ziehen, aber… er hat mich voll erwischt."

Oliver schloss sie fest in seine Arme, „Es wird alles gut, das versprech ich dir."


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver hatte fuer Felicity eine Decke und ein Glas Wasser geholt nun setzte er sich neben sie auf die Couch. Diggle saß ihnen gegenueber.

„Was ist passiert in Krankenhaus", fragte Oliver und richtete seine Frage bewusst an seinen Freund und nicht an Felicity.

„Oliver dieser Mensch ist krank. Ich habe viel erlebt in Afghanistan, aber so etwas Krankes", er schuettelte den Kopf, „er spielt unglaublich gute Kopfspielchen."

Felicity rueckte naeher an Oliver, er legte sanft den Arm um sie, „Du haettest sie nicht ins Krankenhau fahren duerfen Diggle."

Der Bodyguard wollte gerade etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, aber Felicity fiel ihm ins Wort, „ Oliver du kannst Diggle keinen Vorwurf machen, haette er mich nicht hingefahren waere ich alleine gegangen ohne euch etwas zu sagen."

Der CEO zog scharf die Luft durch seine Zaehne, diese Vorstellen, Felicity alleine mit ihrem Stiefvater.

„Irgendwann muss ich damit abschließen. All die Jahre dachte ich, ich waere darueber hinweg, aber ich habe es nur verdraengt. Ich hab mich selbst staerker eingeschaetzt, es wird wohl noch etwas dauern", das IT Girl senkte den Kopf.

„Egal wie lange es dauert, wir sind fuer dich da und wir werden dafuer sorgen dass er dir nichts mehr tun kann", sagte Diggle

Sie hob den Kopf und schaute ihn mit glasigen Augen an, „Wie, Diggle? Du hast ihn gehoert, er wird auf mich warten, er hat euch doch schon fast aus dem Weg."

Oliver schaute den Bodyguard fragend an

„Edward Andrews denkt wenn du im Gefaengnis sitzt und ich nicht mehr fuer dich arbeite kommt er leichter an sie ran. Er hatte es von Anfang an auf Felicity abgesehen, er hatte sie schon beobachtet bevor er ihre Mutter kannte.", Diggles Stimme hatte sich veraendert, sie klang gefaehrlicher. Felicity war fuer ihn wie eine Schwester und genau wie Oliver hatte auch er das Beduerfnis sie zu beschuetzen.

Olivers Muskeln verspannten sich, in seinen Gedanken starb Andrews gerade zum 100-mal auf die unmenschlichste weise die Oliver in den Sinn kam.

Felicitys Magen begann zu rebellieren, sie sprang auf und lief zuegig Richtung Badezimmer.

Der Billionair wollte ihr folgen, aber Diggle hielt ihn zurueck, „Oliver wir muessen ihn dingfest machen, aber ich weiß nicht ob das reicht. Dieser Mann hat eine schwere psychische Stoerung. Er wird auf Felicity warten, egal wie lange er im Gefaengnis sitzt."

„Ich weiß", Oliver fuhr sich mit den Haenden durchs Gesicht, „aber ich brauch Beweise fuer meine Unschuld. Wenn der Bogenschuetze jetzt Edward Andrews umbringt, kann Oliver Queen seine Unschuld nicht beweisen".

Diggle nickte, „Der Bogenschuetze sollte wohl Edward mal einen Besuch abstatten und ihn zum Reden bringen."

„Das war auch mein Gedanke, aber ich bin nicht sicher ob ich mich beherrschen kann", Olivers Stimme klang gefaehrlich, er schuettelte den Kopf als wolle er den Gedanken schnell verdraengen, „hat er noch etwas gesagt?"

Diggle verzog das Gesicht, „Er hat ihre Mutter nur geheiratet um an sie ran zu kommen. Du bist ihm ein großer Dorn im Auge und", er hielt inne, „er meinte, wenn er Felicity nicht bekommen kann, dann halt spaeter ihre Kinder".

Olivers Herz setzte einen Moment aus, Felicitys Kinder. Sonst wurde ihm warm bei diesem Gedanken nun lief es ihm eiskalt den Ruecken runter. Ihre Kinder das bedeute fuer ihn, seine Kinder. Nie war ihm, dem groeßtem Playboy von Starling City, der Gedanke gekommen zu heiraten oder Kinder zu bekommen. Bis Felicity auf der Bildflaeche auftauchte. Zwar hatte er es immer wieder verdraengt, Frau und Kinder passten nicht in sein Leben, aber mit Felicity schien der Gedanke einfach perfekt zu sein.

Das blonde IT Girl kam blass zurueck ins Wohnzimmer, sie setzte sich auf die Couch und zog die Decke wieder eng um ihre Schultern.

Oliver legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie, „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„mmhhmmm, ja… ich musste mich nur uebergeben… der Gedanke das…. alles ok", sie zwang sich ein laecheln ab.

„Komm her", Oliver zog sie an sich ran, „Dig und ich werden dafuer sorgen das du sicher bist, wir haben uns schon etwas ueberlegt."

Felicity lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen. In seinen Armen war sie sicher, das wusste sie vom ersten Moment als er ihr in ihr Buero rein geschneit kam und ihr den Laptop mit den Einschussloechern zeigte. Trotz seiner kleinen Luegen hatte sie ihm sofort vertraut.

Ihre Gedanken drifteten immer weiter ab, bis sie schließlich einschlief.

Oliver ruehrte sich keinen Millimeter, zu groß war seine Angst Felicity zu wecken.

Diggle amuesierte der Anblick, Oliver hatte dieses Glueck verdient. Im Umgang mit Felicity hatte der Bodyguard eine neue Seite seines Freundes entdeckt. Es gab neben dem Bogenschuetzen Oliver, der eiskalt war, den Billionair Oliver der sich ueber nichts den Kopf zerbrechen musste. Und dann war da der Familienmensch Oliver, der seine Familie und seine Felicity ueber alles liebte und sie von allem boesen fernhalten wollte.

Die Nacht brach herein ueber Starling City, der Bogenschuetze stand auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses und schaute auf den gegenüberliegenden Wohnblock.

Er befand sich schon laenger in der Stadt, als alle geahnt hatten.

Heute wuerde er Edward Andrews dran bekommen dessen war er sich sicher, er hoffte das er nicht die Beherrschung verlieren wuerde.

Felicitys Stiefvater setzte sich mit schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht auf die Couch. Oliver Queen wuerde dafuer bezahlen das er sich mit seinem Maedchen eingelassen hat und fuer die gebrochenen Rippen.

Das Licht in der Wohnung begann zu flackern und fiel anschließend komplett aus. Edward wollte sich erheben, wurde aber von einer Hand zurueck in den Sessel gedrueckt. Er erkannte nur die Umrisse eines Mannes mit einer Kapuze ueber dem Kopf.

„Edward Andrews, Sie haben jemanden verletzt der sich in meiner Obhut befindet, dafuer werden sie jetzt buesen", sagte der Bogenschuetze. Seine Hand schloss sich um die Kehle des Mannes.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden", gab Andrews aechzend zurueck.

„Felicity Smoak", Oliver war nahe dran vollkommen die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Edward Andrews begann zu lachen, „Meine kleine Lissy hat interessante Freunde hier in dieser Stadt, ein Billionair, ein Bodyguard und einen Bogenschuetzen."

Olivers Griff wurde fester, „Was haben sie ihr angetan." Er musste es hoeren, er brauchte eine Aussage von ihm, damit er Beweise auf Band hatte.

„Nur zu, bring mich um und rette damit deine kleine Freundin. Aber mit meinem Tod bringst du einen Unschuldigen ins Gefaengnis", seine Stimme wurde duenner aber sie klang immer noch triumphierend.

Verdammt, dieser Typ war clever, eiskalt und berechnend. Sein Blut kochte und seine Muskeln zersprangen fast vor Spannung.

Oliver nahm einen Pfeil und stieß ihn Edward Andrews mit voller Wucht in den Oberschenkel, „Wenn ich sie auch nur in der Naehe von Felicity Smoak sehe bring ich sie um."

Edward Andrews schrie auf vor Schmerzen, der Bogenschuetze platzierte eine Wanze und verließ lautlos die Wohung.


	11. Chapter 11

**So nun erst einmal ein Dankeschoen an euch, das ihr der Story folgt und fuer die Reviews es werden denke ich noch 2 bis 3 Kapitel kommen. **

Oliver feuerte seinen Bogen auf den Boden, dieser Mistkerl hatte an alles gedacht. Was sollte er jetzt nur unternehmen?

Er setzte sich auf den Boden, es gab nur einen Weg den Kerl zum Reden zu bringen, aber das konnte er nicht tun. Er verwarf den Gedanken wieder, Felicity zu ihrem Vater schicken um ein Gestaendnis zu bekommen, es war zu gefaehrlich. Vielleicht wuerde er ja in den naechsten Tagen irgendetwas Brauchbares auf Band bekommen durch die Wanze.

Der CEO zog sich um und fuhr auf seinem Streetfighter zurueck zur Queen Mansion.

Er betrat lautlos Felicitys Zimmer sie schlief immer noch und sah so friedlich aus. Er musste dafuer sorgen dass Edward Andrews ihr nie wieder etwas antun konnte. Oliver streifte Jeans und Shirt von sich, schlug die Decke zurueck und schlang seine Arme um Felicity.

„Oliver", raunte sie schlaftrunken.

„Ssshhh", fluesterte ihr sanft ins Ohr, „Schlaf weiter."

„mmhmm", gab sie zurueck und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn.

Als Oliver erwachte lag Felicity auf seiner Brust, es fuehlte sich gut an und zum ersten Mal seit ueber einem Jahr hatte er keine Alptraeume gehabt. Er bewegte sich kein Zentimeter, das IT Girl brauchte schlaf und er genoss den Anblick wie sie friedlich schlief. Oliver laechelte, so wollte er jeden Morgen erwachen, sanft nahm er eine ihrer Haarstraehnen zwischen seine Finger und spielte damit.

Felicity gab ein leichtes knurren von sich und oeffnete die Augen, „Oliver?", sie schrak noch nie hatte sie das Bett mit ihm geteilt, „wie kommst du in mein Bett". Sie setzte sich auf und zog die Decke an sich.

Er grinste, „Ich hab nach dir geschaut, du lagst so friedlich aber auch so verloren in diesem großen Bett. Ich hatte das Beduerfnis dich zu halten und zu beschuetzen."

Felicity strich ihm ueber die Wange, „ Oliver…"

Er spuerte dass nun der Moment gekommen war ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Felicity… als ich dir sagte das ich nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein kann fuer den ich etwas empfinde, meinte ich das ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein kann."

Sie schaute ihn entsetzt an und zog die Hand von seiner Wange. Als er die Veraenderung in ihren Augen sah, griff er nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Nicht weil ich nichts fuer dich empfinde sondern, weil ich dich liebe", erneut bemerkte eine Veraenderung, „Ich habe versucht mich nicht in dich zu verlieben, das Beduerfnis dir nahe zu sein unterdrueckt, aus Angst das man dich gegen mich verwenden koennte. Aber nach allem was hier passiert ist, ist mir bewusst geworden wie sehr ich dich in meinem Leben brauche. Nicht nur als Assistentin bei QC oder im Team Arrow. Ich brauch dich, weil du mich komplett machst."

Felicitys Herz schlug schnell und unregelmaessig, wie lange hatte sie sich nach diesem Moment gesehnt. Sie verschlang ihre Hand in Olivers und naeherte sich langsam seinen Lippen.

Oliver umschloss Felicitys Hand fester, sein Atem stockte als ihre weichen Lippen auf seine trafen.

Wie oft hatte er sich diesen Moment vorgestellt, wie oft hatte er sich gefragt wie sie schmecken wuerde. All seine Vorstellungen wurden in diesem Moment ueber den Haufen geworfen, es war noch besser.

Er loeste sich aus dem Griff ihrer Hand und umfasste sanft ihr Gesicht. Dieser Kuss sollte nie enden, sanft oeffnete sie ihren Mund und gewaehrte seine Zunge Einlass. Olivers Koerper find an zu beben.

Felicitys Haende wanderten von seinen Wangen, ueber seinen Nacken, zu seinen Oberarmen. Dort verweilten sie, waehrend ihre Zungen, die Monate lang auf diesen Kuss gewartet hatten immer noch ein Liebesspiel ausfochten.

Langsam wich Felicity zurueck und oeffnete die Augen, sie trafen genau auf Olivers stahl blauen Augen, die zum Ersten Mal in vollem Glanz strahlten. Ihre Hand wanderte zu seiner Brust und ruhte auf seinem Herzen. Es schlug schnell und gleichmaessig, „Ich liebe dich auch", war alles was sie sagte bevor sie ihn erneut kuesste.


	12. Chapter 12

**So das vorletzte Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefaellt euch und danke fuers lesen auch wenn die Story auf deutsch ist.**

Es waren 2 Tage vergangen seit der Bogenschuetze Edward Andrews besucht hatte, die Wanze hatte keine brauchbaren Ergebnisse gebracht.

Oliver und Diggle saßen im Keller es Verdant und besprachen die naechsten Schritte.

„Oliver das Ganze hat nichts gebracht, er laeuft immer noch frei rum und wenn wir diesen Weg nicht gehen sitzt du bald im Gefaengis was ist dann?"

Oliver vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Haenden, „Verdammt Diggle ich weiß, aber es muss eine andere Moeglichkeit geben, ich werde sie nicht in diese Gefahr bringen."

Felicity oeffnete die Tuer und bekam die letzten Worte von Oliver mit, sie bemerkte die Sorge in seiner Stimme, „Wen willst du nicht was aussetzen."

Olivers Kopf schnellte nach oben, Diggle schaute zu seiner Freundin, „Wir besprechen gerade einen neuen Lageplan", der CEO gab ihm ein Zeichen zu stoppen, aber der Bodyguard ließ sich davon nicht beunruhigen und sprach weiter, „Die Wanze hat nichts gebracht und Oliver muss vor Gericht, die einzige Moeglichkeit waere wenn du nochmal mit ihm sprichst."

Felicity lief langsam die Treppe nach unten, ihre Haende wurden feucht und ihr Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Sie alleine mit ihm in seiner Wohnung, das gefiel ihr nicht, aber sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Oliver betrachtete sie, ihre Koerperhaltung hatte sich veraendert, seit Diggle Edward Andrews ins Gespraech gebracht hatte.

„Felicity, das ist keine Option, mach dir keine Gedanken", er schaute ihr tief in die Augen, nachdem sie bei ihren Freunden angekommen war.

„Doch das ist es und anders werden wir ihn nicht zum Reden bringen", gab sie mit fester Stimme zurueck. Der Gedanke ihrem Stiefvater wieder gegenueber zu treten ließ die Angst in ihr aufsteigen. Doch es war die einzige Moeglichkeit, Beweise zu finden. Oliver hatte einen Anruf von Officer Lance bekommen, dass der Prozess in zwei Wochen stattfinden sollte und dass die Chancen nicht gut aussahen.

Oliver strich sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare, „Nein ich lass das nicht zu, ich hab dich einmal in Gefahr gebracht und ihn zu dir gefuehrt."

Felicity ließ ihn nicht weiter sprechen, „Oliver ich muss meine Angst ueberwinden und ich muss dafuer sorgen dass du nicht ins Gefaengnis kommst."

„Es ist gar nicht sicher dass ich ins Gefaengnis komme", gab er angespannt zurueck.

„OK, aber glaubst du das es QC von Nutzen sein wird, wenn der CEO eine Bewaehrungsstrafe bekommt? Was werden deine Investoren sagen? Was wenn sie abspringen, willst du Isabel das Geschaeft ueberlassen?" Felicity war in Rage, einerseits war es die Angst um den Mann den sie Liebte, anderseits die Idee Edward Andrews erneut gegenueber zu treten.

„Das wird nicht passieren glaub mir", er nahm sie in den Arm.

Diggle trat neben die beiden, „Was wenn doch Oliver? Felicity hat recht, dieser Prozess kann dich nicht nur ins Gefaengnis bringen, er kann dich deine Firma kosten. Mir gefaellt der Gedanke Felicity zu diesem Schwein zu schicken auch nicht, aber wir haben keine andere Wahl."

Felicity nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Haende und schaute ihm in die Augen, „Oliver bitte, ich will dich nicht verlieren."

„Ok", kaum hatte er seine Zustimmung gegeben, breitete sich ein mulmiges Gefuehl in seinem Koerper aus.

Diggle klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, er wusste dass es Oliver viel Ueberwindung kostete. Felicity war alles fuer ihn, seine Rettung, seine Seele, der Mensch dem er Bedingungslos vertraute. Wenn ihr etwas zustoßen wuerde, dann wuerde Oliver sich das nie verzeihen.

„Diese Sache muss genau geplant werden, da darf kein Fehler passieren. Du wirst voll verkabelt sein und dafuer sorgen das Andrews sich im Wohnzimmer aufhaelt. Von dort aus kann ich ihn genau beobachten, du wirst diesen Raum unter keinen Umstaenden verlassen und auch nicht vors Fenster treten, damit ich im Notfall", Oliver schloss die Augen, bei dem Gedanken, „auf ihn schießen kann. Dig du wirst im Auto vor dem Apartmenthaus warten und alles aufzeichnen", seine Stimme klang kalt, er musste seine Emotionen zurueck halten, „Wir werden heute Abend zuschlagen".

Felicity und Diggle nickten. Der Bodyguard ging sofort an die Arbeit, die Ausruestung musste getestet werden.

Oliver schloss Felicity in die Arme, „Ich werde dafuer sorgen, dass du nicht laenger als noetig bei ihm bleiben musst." Die Blondine nickte, „Oliver ich liebe dich und ich vertraue dir mit meinem Leben." Er kuesste sie und hauchte, „Ich liebe dich auch."

Die Sonne war untergegangen und die Dunkelheit hatte Besitz von Starling City ergriffen. Der Bogenschuetze stand auf dem Dach eines Hochhauses und schaute auf das gegenueberliegende Gebaeute.

Ein Mann saß mit einer Dose Bier auf der Couch, bekleidet in Jeans und kariertem Hemd. Er stand auf und schien Richtung Eingangstuer zu gehen.

Oliver hielt den Atem an und griff sich mit einer Hand an sein Headset.

„Felicity, er ist auf dem Weg zur Tuer bleib ruhig, ich bin bei dir." Er hoerte ein tiefes atmen, „Alles gut", war das einzige was sie ihm antwortete, dann wurde die Tuer geoeffnet.

Sein Koerper begann einen Stoß Adrenalin frei zu setzen, als er Edwards Stimme hoerte.

Felicitys Herz begann zu rasen als sich die Tuer oeffnete und Edward sie mit seinen dunklen gefaehrlichen Augen anschaute, „Sie an sie an, wen schickt mir denn da der Himmel? Ein kleiner Engel der versucht seine Liebe vor dem Knast zu bewahren."

Edward oeffnete die Tuer trat zur Seite und ließ Felicity eintreten. Ihr Atem beschleunigte sich, sie spuerte seine Blicke auf ihrem Ruecken. Ruhig bleiben Smoak, sagte sie zu sich selbst. Oliver schien ihre Unruhe zu spueren, denn sie vernahm seine Stimme in ihrem Ohr, „Alles ist gut Diggle und ich sind bei dir. Lass ihn vor das Fenster gehen."

Edward sah wie sich der Koerper seiner Stieftochter entspannte, irgendetwas war faul. Er blieb an der Tuer zum Wohnzimmer stehen, „Setz dich mein kleine Lissy und erzaehl mir was verschafft mir die Ehre." Das IT Girl blieb stehen und antwortete gefasst, „Ich moechte das du die Anzeige zurueck ziehst, wenn nicht werde ich eine Anzeige erstatten." Ein widerliches Laecheln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, „Ich wuesste nicht, weshalb du Anzeige erstatten solltest, ich habe nichts getan." Verzweiflung stieg in Felicity auf, „Du weißt genau warum, du hast mich belaestigt wie damals, du hast mir gedroht." Andrews brach in schallendes Gelaechter aus, „Hast du Beweise fuer deine Anschuldigungen? Ich glaube du willst nur deinen reichen Freund retten und erfindest deshalb solche boesen kleinen Luegengeschichten." Felicity standen die Traenen in den Augen, sie drehte Edward den Ruecken zu und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie hoerte Olivers Stimme, „Geh vom Fenster weg und bleib ruhig."

Sie schloss fuer einen Moment die Augen und nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, das ganze musste endlich ein Ende haben. Sie oeffnete ihre Jacke und zog sie aus, dann drehte sie sich um und ging auf ihn zu. „Edward ich weiß das du mich willst und ich glaub ich kann dir jetzt mehr bieten als damals."

„Felicity tu das nicht", hoerte sie den Bogenschuetzen. Ihr Herz brach als sie das flehen in seiner Stimme war nahm.

Edward nahm sie in den Arm und kuesste sie auf den Nacken, Felicity widerte seine Naehe an. „Ich hab nie aufgehoert dich zu wollen meine kleine Lis, was glaubst du warum ich dir hier her gefolgt bin. All die Jahre habe ich darauf gewartet dich wieder zu beruehren, dich zu spueren." Er begann ihre Bluse zu oeffnen, Felicity spuerte wie sie sich selbst nicht mehr in ihrem Koerper befand. Olivers Stimme schallte in ihrem Ohr, „Felicity wehr dich, verdammt nochmal wehr dich."

Oliver konnte nichts tun, Felicity befand sich genau vor dem Fenster in den Armen von Andrews ein Schuss war unmoeglich, selbst fuer den so zielsicheren Bogenschuetzen.

Wut stieg in ihm auf, er wusste es war ein Fehler gewesen sie zu ihm zu schicken.

„VERDAMMT TU ES FUER MICH", schrie er ihr ins Ohr. Felicity erwachte wie aus einer Trance und begann sich zu wehren.

Edward Andrews schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht und zerrte sie auf die Couch. „Du hast immer mir gehoert", schrie er sie an. „Nein", bruellte sie zurueck.

Olivers Herz zerbrach in tausend Einzelteile, ihr Schrei ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Er hatte sie geschlagen, niemand durfte die Hand gehen die Frau erheben die er liebte. Sein Blut kochte und als er endlich freie Schussband hatte, traf er Edward Andrews erst in den Ruecken und dann in den Oberschenkel. Der Mann ließ von Felicity ab und viel schreiend vor Schmerzen auf den Boden.

Im selben Moment wurde die Tuer eingetreten und Officer Lance stand mit Diggle und einer Einheit von Polizisten in der Wohnung.

Lance legte dem verletzten Handschellen an, „Schafft ihn ihr raus, ach und ruft einen Krankenwagen, ich glaub er braucht einen", dann schaute er zu dem IT Girl, das von der Couch in eine Ecke gefluechtet hatte und nun auf dem Boden kauerte", sind sie in Ordnung?"

Diggle hatte ihr seine Jacke umgehaengt. Der Bodyguard schaute sich besorgt ihre Wange an die sich langsam von rot in blau faerbte und ihre Lippe die aufgesprungen und blutig war. „Alles in Ordnung, gab sie zurueck. Sind das Beweise genug um Oliver frei zu sprechen?"

Der Officer nickte, „Ich werde dafuer sorgen das Andrews die Anzeige zurueck zieht und er wird wieder ins Gefaengnis wandern, seien sie sich dessen sicher. Sie koennen froh sein das Mr Diggle so ein Gespuer hatte und ihnen heimlich gefolgt ist, sonst waere das hier nicht so gut ausgegangen."

Sie nickte stumm und schaute nach unten.

Oliver bahnte sich den Weg durch die Polizisten, er hatte sich auf dem Dach umgezogen und dieTasche mit den Lederklamotten in Diggles Auto verstaut.

„Felicity", atemlos kniete er sich neben sie, vorsichtig beruehrte er ihr Gesicht. Diggle stand auf und ließ die beiden alleine. Sie hob den Kopf, als er ihre Wange und ihre Lippe sah fuehlte er sich schuldig. Er schloss sie in seine Arme, „ Es tut mir so leid, verzeih mir."

Sie loeste sich von ihm, „Das ist nicht deine Schuld, ich habe das zu verantworten. Es geht mir gut Oliver, ich habe diese Entscheidung getroffen und ich habe mich meiner Angst gestellt und mich gewehrt." Ihre Augen fuellten sich mit Traenen, aber er sah das es keine Traenen der Angst waren sondern der Erleichterung.

Diggle raeusperte sich, die beiden schauten zu ihm hoch. „Officer Lance hat gesagt, wir koennen Felicity nach Hause bringen. Es reicht wenn sie morgen aufs Revier kommt und ihre Aussage macht."

„Gut", antwortete Oliver. Er nahm Felicitys Hand stand auf und half ihr anschließend. Fest schlang er seinen Arm um ihre Taille und fuehrte sie aus dem Apartmenthaus.


	13. Chapter 13

**So nach langer Zeit auch hier mal wieder ein Update und es ist das letzte. Danke an alle die diese Geschichte verfolgt haben, ich hoffe ihr hattet Spaß. **

**Wenn ihr noch mehr außer dieser Story und Barry Allen lesen moechtet, dann klickt bitte das Profil von mexxi30031 an, dort findet ihr eine tolle One-Shot Serie an der wir arbeiten. Ausserdem sind wir auch bei Facebook vertreten unter Team Olicity Germany, wir suchen dringend noch verrueckte Shipper, die mit uns zusammen shippen.**

Oliver brachte Felicitiy ins Starling City Hospital, „Oliver es ist alles in Ordnung das ist absolut unnoetig." Unter Protest schob er sie durch die Tuer der Krankenhauses, „Felicity ich will sicher gehen das du keine Gehirnerschuetterung hast." „Es geht mir gut, wirklich… ich moechte einfach nur nach Hause … und duschen". Er umarmte sie, „Lass dich bitte schnell durchchecken und dann fahr ich dich nach Hause und du kannst duschen solange du es fuer noetig haelst, ok?" Sie nickte. Er wusste dass sie dieses Ritual brauchte um die Beruehrungen von Edward Andrews von sich abzustreifen.

Oliver platzierte Felicity auf einem Stuhl in der Notaufnahme und ging zur Anmeldung. Keine zwei Minuten spaeter kam eine Schwester und brachte Felicity und ihren Begleiter in ein Untersuchungszimmer. Sie wusste dass der CEO seinen Namen verwendet hatte um schnell dran zu kommen. Normalerweise waere sie Oliver boese gewesen deshalb, aber diesmal war sie dankbar dafuer. Auch wenn die blanke Panik und der permanente zittern diesmal ausblieben, wollte sie seinen Geruch und seine Spuren die er auf ihrem Koerper hinterlassen hatte einfach nur los werden.

Eine junge Aerztin betrat den Raum, „Hallo Ms. Smoak, Mr. Queen mein Name ist Dr. Michaels ich bin ihre behandelnde Aerztin. Erzaehlen sie mir bitte was passiert ist." Felicitys Haende wurden feucht als sie anfing die Geschichte zu schildern. Oliver legte schuetzend eine Hand auf ihren Ruecken. „Ms. Smoak, sie haben keine Gehirnerschuetterung, aber es wird ein ordentliches Pfeilchen geben, das sieht man ja jetzt schon gut. Sie haben Mut bewiesen und auch wenn es sehr gefaehrlich war was sie fuer ihren Freund getan haben, glaube ich dass es fuer sie der erste Befreiungsschlag war um aus diesem Trauma raus zu kommen." Felicity stieg von der Untersuchungsliege und reichte der Aerztin die Hand, „Danke Dr. Michaels." Felicity verließ den Raum. Oliver reichte der Aerztin auch nochmal die Hand, „Vielen Dank fuer ihre Hilfe, Dr. Michaels. „Das ist mein Job Mr. Queen. Seien sie fuer sie da. Ms. Smoak wird noch etwas Zeit zum verarbeiten brauchen und da wird sie einen starken Partner an ihrer Seite brauchen." „Ich werde sie nicht alleine lassen, da koennen sie sicher sein."

Die Fahrt verlief ruhig, Felicity war muede und der drang endlich das heiße Wasser auf ihrer Haut zu spueren war fast unertraeglich.

Als Oliver den Wagen stoppte stieg sie sofort aus und ging Richtung Tuer, der Billionaer hatte Muehe mit ihr Schritt zu halten. Er holte sie vor der Eingangstuer ein, „Hey alles ok?" Sie begann zu zittern, „Oliver ich muss wirklich diese Beruehrungen los werden." Er schloss die Tuer auf sie gingen ohne Umwege auf sein Zimmer. Die Blondine wollte sofort ins Badezimmer, aber er hielt sie fest. „Oliver nicht lass mich gehen." „Das lass ich dich, aber diesmal wirst du nicht alleine gehen." Sie schaute ihn an. Er nahm ihre Hand und fuehrte sie ins Badezimmer, stellte die Dusche an und zog sich aus. Anschließend ging er zu Felicity, „Sag mir wenn dir etwas unangenehm ist ok, dann hoere ich sofort auf." Sie konnte ihm nicht antworten, aber ihre Augen signalisierten ein ja. Langsam zog er ihre Bluse und den BH aus, schuetzend bedeckte Felicity mit ihren Armen ihre nackten Koerper. „Vertrau mir Felicity", sprach er leise. Er oeffnete ihre Hose zog sie ihr aus, anschließend folgte ihr Slip. Sie begann zu zittern. Sie war wunderschoen und Oliver wollte sie mehr als alles andere, aber das war nicht der Zeitpunkt fuer Sex. Er nahm ihre Hand und fuehrte sie unter die Dusche, dann begann er ihren Koerper zu waschen. „Dieser Mann wird dich nie wieder beruehren, das verspreche ich dir. Das hier wird das letzte Mal sein das du seine Beruehrungen von dir waschen musst." Langsam entspannte sie sich und die Traenen stiegen in ihre Augen. Sie umarmte Oliver und ließ ihren Emotionen freien Lauf. Er schloss sie in seine Arme, „Lass es raus, dann wirst du dich besser fuehlen. Wir schaffen das Felicity ich bin fuer dich da, du musst nichts alleine durchstehen."

Sie standen noch eine ganze Weile eng umschlungen unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl.

Oliver wickelte sie in ein großes Handtuch und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer, Felicity begann ihn zu kuessen und zu beruehren, aber er stoppte sie. „So gerne ich es moechte, das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafuer. Lass mich dich einfach nur halten." „Ich liebe dich Oliver, danke." „Ich liebe dich auch." Sie drueckte ihren Koerper eng an seinen. Oliver schlang seine Arme fest um ihren schmalen Koerper, fast als haette er Angst, sie erneut zu verlieren.

2 Wochen waren vergangen seit Edward Andrews festgenommen wurde. Officer Lance hatte dafuer gesorgt, dass die Anzeige gegen Oliver fallen gelassen wurde.

Der Prozess war nervend aufreibend, Felicity musste in den Zeugenstand und alle Fragen ueber sich ergehen lassen, die sehr oft tief unter die Guertellinie gingen. Traenen liefen ihr mehr als einmal ueber ihre Wangen. Oliver war nahe dran gewesen aufzuspringen und Felicity rauszuholen aber Diggle hatte ihm immer wieder Zeichen gegeben ruhig zu bleiben.

Edward Andrews wurde zu lebenslaenglicher Haft verurteilt und als nicht Therapie bar eingestuft. Felicity fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als das Urteil gesprochen wurde. Jetzt konnte sie endlich frei leben und alles verarbeiten.

Oliver schloss sie sofort in seine Arme, Diggle tat es ihm gleich. Gemeinsam verließen sie den Gerichtsaal und fuhren Richtung Queen Mansion.

„Es ist vorbei Oliver, endlich ist es vorbei", Traenen er Erleichterung rollten ueber ihr Gesicht. Der CEO von QC schloss sie fester in seine Arme, „Ssshhhh, alles ist gut du hast dich wacker geschlagen, ich bin unglaublich stolz auf dich. Genau fuer diese Staerke, fuer deine Ehrlichkeit, deinen Verstand liebe ich dich Felicity Smoak". „Oliver du hast gesagt ich soll aufhoeren zu weinen, aber mit diesen Worten klappt das nicht", schluchzte sie. Oliver schaute sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss, „Wir schaffen das Felicity gemeinsam, ich bin fuer dich da."

Die Wochen vergingen und Felicity Albtraeume ebbten langsam ab, zunehmend gewann sie ihre alte Froehlichkeit und ihr plappern zurueck. In Meetings mit neuen Kunden setzte sich Oliver immer direkt neben sie und bei dem kleinsten Anflug von Panik, wegen eines neuen Klienten, gab sie ihm ein Zeichen und er schickte sie unter einem Vorbehalt nach draußen. Sie hatte den Fluch von Edward Andrews einmal geschafft zu brechen und mit Olivers Hilfe wuerde sie es ein zweites Mal schaffen.

ENDE


End file.
